The Nine-Tailed Pawn
by BlackMadness
Summary: Naruto woke up in a forest, knowing nothing but his name. Adopted by the Hyoudou family, Naruto finds loving parent and a great brother. Too bad something misfortunate would come to this family. (Naruto-x-Harem)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School DxD.**

**[AN]:** I got bored working on my other stories, so, I had just decided to post this. Just to let you know, this story will follow the cannon storyline. From how much I have thought about the plots for this story (up to the fourth volume), there will be a few major changes.

Nothing else comes to mind right now, so...

_**The Nine-Tailed Pawn**_

_Prologue_

* * *

A lone boy, who appeared to be six of age, laid faced up, unconscious on the ground of a random clearing. Tall, green pine trees surrounded the boy in a circle, exposing him to any being that would approach the area.

The unconscious boy had bright, sun-kissed blonde hair that was short and spiky. He was slightly tan and on his cheeks were six whisker birthmarks, three on each side. All he had on was an orange T-shirt, a pair of black shorts, and standard black shinobi sandals.

As the rising sun finally peeked over the trees and into the clearing, bright light managed to hit the boy in the face, successfully disturbing his sleep. He tossed himself left and right for couple of moments before giving up.

Slowly, the blonde was able to sit up with the help of his arms.

Her rubbed his eyes with forearm for a moment, before he began opening his eyes, fluttering from time-to-time to clear them from the blurry vision. Once done, he was able to get a good look at his surroundings.

He twisted his head from left to right, seeing only pine that thickened the forest. Tilting his head up, he saw a light blue, cloudless sky. It seemed like a nice day for a picnic for any family.

The boy decided that now was a good time to find civilization. Turning his body over in a push-up position, he rose from the ground.

Seeing how he did not know where he was, he chose to just wander around, aimlessly, until something would magically pop up in his head.

About four hours have passed.

The blonde boy was still wandering around, without a clue in his head. Normally, a six year old would have passed out from exhaustion three hours ago, but that was not the case for this kid.

He was able to carry on, on his mis-adventure. Although, he did feel himself on the verge of reaching his limit, he still wandered through the forest. But his movement was sluggish.

Fortunately for the boy, he had reached the end of the unforgiving forest and he found himself at a park.

The first thing he saw and focused on in that area the most was the drinking fountain. Dashing from his spot in a blur, the boy was able to accomplish his goal of quenching his thirst.

While wandering through the forest, the blonde had not stumbled upon any rivers, ponds or any other alternative drinking source. The forest turned out to be rather dry. It seemed to be currently summer, wherever he was at anyway.

Savoring every drop of water that entered his mouth, the boy finished his business with the fountain in a matter of thirty seconds.

Now, fully hydrated, the boy noticed that besides him, two other kids were playing in the parks. In the grassy field of the park, the boy saw two kids. One with brown hair and the other with light brown hair. They both had short hair, so, the blonde assumed that they were both boys, like himself.

Stepping a few paces closer towards them, he watched them play. He studied them with a careful gaze, unknowingly, a look of longing was also present on his face.

The boy did not know why, but, he found himself wanting to play with those two kids. Despite that, he found himself unwillingly to walk towards them and ask if he could join.

He felt uneasy. Subconscious to the fear of rejection, the blonde turned around, planning to find himself on another purposeless walk.

That was, until, the brown haired boy spotted him and ran towards the blonde.

"Heeeeeeey!"

The blonde boy turned around to find the brown haired boy, along with the boy with light brown hair following right behind. Once the brunette finally reached the blonde, he hunched his back forward a little, holding himself up by the knee, and started panting.

Finally getting his breathing in check, the brunette stood right back up with a stupidly happy grin on his face.

"Hey! I'm Hyoudou Issei and behind my is my best friend, Irina," the boy, name identified as Issei, said as he motioned to himself and the light brown haired boy, who was standing a few paces behind the brunette.

Perking up at the brunette's straightforward and joyous approach, the blonde decided to return the introduction.

"H-Hi! My name is U-Uzumaki Naruto!" the blonde said, stammering a bit. The boy did not know why, but he felt glee, yet, he also felt nervous…

Now that he thought of it, he really did not know that much things. He knew his name, his birthday, basic knowledge, and common sense, but that was all. He honestly did not know he ended up in that forest clearing, nor did he know anything else before he rose from his sleep this morning.

What was he doing?

Before Naruto's thoughts went any further, Issei interrupted him.

"Hey, Naruto, do you wanna play 'Hero' with us?"

Not knowing what that was, Naruto just rose an eyebrow.

Though Issei was did not pick up on the blonde's confusion, Irina, who was silent the whole time, did.

"It's an easy game to play. I'm the hero and you two are the bad guys," the light brown haired boy explained.

A nod from the blonde was all he did to assure Irina that he was understanding the explanation.

"All you have to do is run away from me and when I catch you, I will beat you," Irina informed him casually.

That last part did not sound very appealing to him, but before he could deny them, Irina yelled, "Go!"

With that as the starting signal for the game, Issei grabbed Naruto's wrist and forced the blonde to follow him.

_**( ~ O ~ )**_

A few hours had passed since the three friends decided to play 'Hero' and they were all filthy from the dirt, tanbark, and 'waste' that they played on.

Despite that, Naruto would gladly call himself the happiest boy in the world in that moment.

Too bad it did not last as the sun started it's daily decent and the moon's daily ascend.

Irina was the first of the three to notice that it was getting late for them.

"Issei, Naruto, it looks like it's getting late," Irina said as she started to stepped on the sidewalk near the playground. "I'll see you at school tomorrow Issei. I'll see you later Naruto!" the light brown haired boy said as he started to travel towards his house.

"Bye, Irina!"

"Later, Irina-chan!"

Issei looked at the blonde with a weird expression and asked, "Why do you keep adding the '-chan' suffix, Naruto?"

"Hm?" Naruto hummed in wonder. "Because she's a girl… I guess."

"W-WHAT?!" Issei yelled in shock. "Irina is a girl!"

"Well, duh. Wasn't that obvious?" Naruto asked as if the answer was as plain as day.

"B-B-But, I thought Irina was a boy! Girls are supposed to have long hair, right?" Issei ranted as he clutch his head, thrashing from side-to-side.

"Heh heh. Don't worry about it, Issei. You'll be alright, just as long as you don't tell her," Naruto told him as he patted his head in comfort.

Issei stopped his thrashing. He slumped forward and released a sigh. Thinking about it would not do any good to him, so, he just went with it.

"Well, I have to go too."

"Oh…" was all Naruto said in a depressing tone.

Issei was able to pick up the negative mood of his tone.

"Don't you have to go home, too, Naruto."

The blonde boy had his head down as he sulked.

"No," he resounded in a deflated fashion.

Despite the fact the Naruto knew almost absolutely nothing about himself, he some how felt that he was no where near his home.

"Hmmm…" Issei just stood there. His fist under his his head with his chin laying on his thumb gave off the impression that he was thinking. He suddenly removed his hand from it's position and snapped them. "I've got it! Naruto, follow me!"

Gripping the blonde's wrist again, Issei started to lead the boy to his destination. The opposite direction from where Irina went to.

**_( ~ O ~ )_**

Minutes later and Naruto soon found himself in front of a two-story house, located in some suburban area.

With the blonde's wrist still in hand, Issei led the Naruto through the front door.

"Kaa-san! Otou-san! Can you guys get over here!" the brunette called out.

A few moments later, two adults, one man and one woman, came towards them.

"Well well, looks like Issei made a new friend." the man stated as he looked at the blonde.

"Isn't that wonderful, dear?" asked the woman.

"Kaa-san, Otou-san, this is Naruto," he said while pointing at the blonde. "He's mine and Irina's friend and he has no where to go. Can we keep him?"

Whether it was on purpose or not, a tick mark appeared on his head when Issei referred to him as a pet.

Issei's parent both looked at each other for a second, before they looked back at the two boys.

"We're sorry, but we can't just, suddenly take Naruto in. Besides, I'm sure an orphanage would best for him."

_'Orphanage?'_

Naruto felt himself shake in distress and once again, just like earlier today, he did not know why. Panicking, Naruto did the one thing that any six year old would have in their arsenal.

Naruto took a few step towards Issei's parents, positioning himself exactly two feet away from them. He tilted his head up to face them properly.

The two adults were up against a child's ultimate weapon, their cuteness.

Naruto gave them the puppy dog eyes that had a look of expectancy in them. His lip stuck out a little, quivering a bit, for maximum power.

"Pwease don't abandon me. Naruto will be a good boy."

As if Cupid, himself, plunged an arrow through their hearts, they immediately went on their knees and captured to blonde boy pleading in front of them in a bone-crushing hug.

"Awwwwww! We would never think about doing that, right dear?"

"Kaa-san is right. As of today, you will be a member of the Hyoudou family… of course that would happen _after_ all that paperwork we would have to go through."

He shoots… He scores!

Freeing himself from the two older people's grasp, he looked at them, puppy dog eyes still in play, and asked, "Weally? You'll keep Naruto?"

"Of course, of course!" the woman said reassuringly. She then looked at Issei and asked, "Issei, can you show Naruto to your room?"

Issei nodded, knowing that the other room were taken up as storage rooms and a personal room for both of his parents.

"Naruto, let's go!"

Grabbing his wrist for a third time today, the brunette started to lead him upstairs.

"Oh, yeah. Don't forget to take a bath boys. You stink."

"Hai, Otou-san"

As Naruto was being led upstairs, no one was aware of the single tear that slid down his cheeks.

**_( ~ O ~ )_**

On the top of a wooden bunk-bed, an eleven year old Naruto rested there. He had both hands under his head and he had his left leg crossed over the right.

The blonde, normally, would be out and about outside rolling around in the dirt. Maybe a little frolicking through the neighborhood, but not today.

Why?

That would be because Issei was on a camping trip with his grade level. Although, Naruto was in the same class as his step-brother, the blonde was withheld from the trip because of a little prank he did.

Naruto did not know why the school staff was so mad at him. All he did was leave a few boxes of hand made chocolate.

He snickered at the thought of it being 'normal' chocolates.

Naruto knew that they were in fact made with laxative, though, he acted innocent in the hopes of being let off easy. It was also a big help that Issei acted as his alibi.

But today was the day that the brunette would return. In fact, his step-mom had gone to pick him up.

The past few years have been a great joy to the blonde. The only sad part in his life was when Irina moved to Europe for some church program.

That happened about four years ago, when he was seven.

Even though he had only known Irina for about a year, he still felt like she was someone precious to him. And just like any other precious person that would leave him, Naruto felt a wave of sorrow wash over him that lasted a week. The only reason he got out of that slump was because Kaa-san had made ramen that day.

Naruto's cure for depression was founded on that day.

But besides that, the rest of his life was filled with fun and happy moments.

Like that time Naruto and Issei met _that_ man at the park. _He_ had a great effect on both of the sibling's minds. But the man's words had impacted Issei's mind on a greater level. It was like an explosion of a nuke to the brunette's brain.

_(Flashback)_

_It was a normal sunny day at the neighborhood park. They were nearing the end of the Fall season. Trees were almost bare, red and orange leaves were litter on the ground everywhere._

_Occasionally, leaves were blown from the ground as they gently flowed with the light breeze._

_Two boys came here for the purpose of having fun._

_One was a kid with short brown hair that was at the age of nine. He had light brown eyes and and his skin was lightly tanned. He stood at average height of 4 feet and 11 inches. He wore a blue T-shirt, black jeans, and white running shoes. His name was Hyoudou Issei._

_The other boy had blonde spiky hair and he, too, was nine years old. His eyes were aqua blue and his skin was a tone darker than Issei's. The boy stood slightly shorten than the brunette, standing at 4 feet and 9 inches. His T-shirt was dark orange, he wore black basketball shorts, and he had black sneakers with white soles. This boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto._

_Yes, his surname was Uzumaki, despite being adopted by the Hyoudou family._

_For some reason, Naruto felt an attachment to the name. After pleading to his parent, with the use of the puppy dog eyes, Naruto was able to keep the surname of Uzumaki. Unfortunately for the parents, there was a bit more paperwork for that._

_As the two walked through the park, a crowd made up of a dozen boys and a single man caught their attention._

_With the curiosity of a child, Issei and Naruto made their way towards the crowd. Inserting themselves into the semi-circle that was formed around the slouching older male, they started to hear his voice._

_"...Oppai are the gift of the gods! The savior to mankind and the dreams of every man!"_

_Naruto deadpanned at the guy, while, Issei gawked at him. Though they had different reactions, they still had the similar thoughts going through their mind._

_(Is this guy serious/What is so great about oppai?)_

_A kid raised his hand and the man queued him to ask._

_"Um, are oppai really that great?"_

_The older man's response was a smile of amusement._

_"Of course they are kid. Tell me have any of you had ever groped an oppai before? And I'm not talking about a slip of the hand or a graze. Have any of genuinely squeeze a naked woman's chest?"_

_The man looked around and he noticed that most of them had red faces from embarrassment, most likely from the man's words._

_"If none of you had ever touched an oppai, then I'll tell you this now." The man fixed his posture and he seemed to give of the aura of a priest. "Seek them out. Make them your goal. Your motivation." As the man kept going, his tone started to get louder. "You boys cannot become a man if you have never touched glorious oppai! Do whatever you must do to secure them in your grasp! And once you have gotten a hold on them… don't stop there!"_

_The man startled the kid at the man's proclamation. Most of the kids, including Issei, looked up to the man as if he was God. They stored every bit of the man's speech inside of their brains._

_Naruto was the only exception among the dozen of boys._

_He may have not looked at the man as a God, but, he felt some sort of respect for the man, ignoring the smell of saké that dripped out of his mouth. For one reason, it was because this man held pride in his words. Like he was speaking the truth. And the second reason was because the man reminded him of another pervert. That was strange, since Naruto did not know any perverts._

_Leaving his thoughts, Naruto tuned in the man's words that would stun the world… or at least a dozen minds of boys._

_"Suck them! Suck them one-by-one or if they are big enough, suck them both! That will be your salvation! Now, boys, tell me what your goal in life is!" roared the man as he stood up and jestered with his hands for the kids to do the same._

_"We wanna grope OPPAI!" they all yelled together as they stood up, with the exception of Naruto, who could not believe what was unfolding before him._

_"Is that it?!"_

_"No!"_

_"Then what else?!"_

_"WE WANT TO SUCK OPPAI!"_

_"Yosh! Repeat after me!"_

_The older male coughed a few times, clearing his throat, before he began to… sing…_

_"IIIII love oppai~!"_

_"IIIII love oppai~!"_

_"Cuz IIIII'm a ma~n!"_

_"Cuz IIIII'm a ma~n!"_

_"I love to grope big oppai~!"_

_"I love to grope big oppai~!"_

_"I love to suck their nipples~!"_

_"I love to suck their nipples~!"_

_(End Flashback)_

Naruto's thoughts stopped there. Of course there was more to the song, but that was enough of memory lane.

From that day onward, Issei became an open pervert. He did not hide the fact that he wanted to grope breast or the fact that he started buying porn magazines, much to the dismay of his parents and Naruto.

It was actually pretty creepy that he held pride in that.

Naruto would never do any of that. He was not one for embarrassment nor did he feel like losing any dignity.

Breaking out of his thoughts, he heard the front door open.

_'Issei's back'_

The blonde darted out the room and down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom, he noticed the lack of Issei.

He looked towards his Okaa-san and noticed that her head was tilted towards the floor, letting her hair overshadow her eyes.

Naruto knew something was wrong. He had a keen sense when it came to emotions. Although it was barely visible, Naruto noticed that his mom was enveloped in a dark aura.

Walking up to her, he was about to ask about Issei, but, he was not given enough time. By the time he was in arms length of her, his mom pulled him into one of those bone-crushing hugs.

But, there was a subtle difference in this one. The hug was not made out of joy, excitement, or any other positive feelings.

This certain hug was from the cause of depression. As she held him to herself, Naruto noticed the deepened sorrow that the aura held.

Naruto tried to break out of the hug, so that he would be able to face her properly, but it was just a failure to attempt.

Naruto's perception told him that his mom was grabbing him out of desperation. As if he would vanish from her if she dared to let go.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks, causing Naruto to panic out of worry.

"K-Kaa-san, what happened!" he asked

Her response was to hold him tighter. Her grip became iron, firmly locking him in her hug.

A few moments of silence passed before she decided to open her mouth. And little did he know how much of an impact it would have on him and how much happiness it would destroy in the process.

In a low, trembling whisper, she told the boy in her grasp what had happen in just a few words.

"Naruto… Issei is… gone…"

* * *

**[AN]:** Oh, yeah! One more thing before I go. Pairings! It'll be a harem, that much is obvious, but, as the main girl for Naruto, I do **NOT** plan on it being Rias. She will be in the harem, but just not as the main Heroine.

Well, that's all, for now. Later!


	2. Prologue II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School DxD and a few other things that I don't wanna bother listing... **

**[AN]:** Originally, I was just planning to skip right to the cannon storyline. But I decided to start it next chapter. I decided to put in this second part to clear a few things. And hopefully, I was able to do that.

Before you read, I might as well tell you that a _**potential **_heroine will be debuting in this chapter.

_**The Nine-Tailed Pawn**_

_Prologue II_

**[**_…For those of you just tuning in, I will fill you in on the incident of the "School Bus Disappearance" incident. Five days ago, three school buses were making there way back to school after finishing their camping trip in a forest. Sometime later on the road, the buses had to pass through a thick patch of mist._

_Only two of the three buses were said to pass through the mist. Police officers and police investigators were immediately dispatched to the scene. Strange as it seemed, no one was able to penetrate through the mist, so, the investigators were forced to search for any clues outside of the mist._

_It was said that after an hour of investigation, the mist had rapidly dissolved, revealing the missing bus to be in the middle of the road._

_The exterior of the bus did not seem to be in bad shape. It only had a few gashes and dents around it and the door seemed to have been the only thing missing._

_Inside the bus, the people have seemed to have already become fresh corpses._

_The bus driver, the teachers and the students have seemed to have died from some kind of fast acting poison. Investigators have still been unable to diagnose what the poison is made of, but, tests are still underway-_**]**

Naruto, still age eleven, turned the television off.

Sitting up from the table in the dining room, Naruto took his plate that he used for breakfast and laid it in the sink.

Slinging a strap, from his backpack, on his shoulder, Naruto made his way towards the door. Naruto would be finally going to school, five days after the death of his step-brother.

As he stepped out the door, his mother called out to him as she descended the stairs.

"Naruto… have a good day at school… and… please be safe," she said, giving him a sad smile.

His mom was putting up a front and Naruto knew it. Naruto, also, knew that on the inside, his mom was still heart stricken. Her son, by blood, had died and she still felt the sorrow that she had been feeling since she had received the news of Issei's death.

Seeing how his mom, even if she was his adoptive mother, was able to stay strong during a time like this, then it would only be fair if he did the same.

Flashing her a his usual cheesy smile, Naruto began to close the door while he said, "Don't worry, Kaa-san. I'll be alright."

Closing the door, he walked on to the sidewalk and stared up at the sky with his dead blue eyes as cherry blossoms fell around him. Spring was almost over and summer was rearing it's head from around the corner.

_'This'll be my first day of school without you, Issei. I wonder how life will turn out… now that you're gone…'_

**_( ~ O ~ )_**

_2 Weeks Later_

Rapidly falling from the sky, rain seemed to drench the forest during the night. Giant storm clouds stretched out from every angle, hiding the moon and stars from the sight from all.

The sound of thunder could be heard as lightning pulsated inside the thick cumulonimbus cloud.

Inside a thick forest, a twelve year old girl with brown hair and two french braids was weaving her way through the trees. She wore a worn out toga that clung to her damped body.

Tears and holes could be spotted on the fabric, giving her the aura of someone who had just been through battle.

Cuts and bruises could be seen on the exposed surface of her fair white skin.

"WAAAH!"

Slipping on the mud, she fell face first into the ground. She quickly picked herself up, leaving a print of herself in the mud.

Several minute later, the brunette stumble upon an empty road, flanked by pine trees on both sides. Exhaling out a breath, the girl put her back against the tree. She started to slide down the tree as her legs began to give out.

_'What am I thinking?'_ she asked inside her thoughts. _'I left my damn country for another one and now, I have no clue on what to due.'_

She sighed once, while water drops slowly streamed down from her muddy face.

_'I don't have any money. I don't have any food. Hell, I don't even know anyone in Japan. Even if I did visit here a few times.'_

Another sigh left her mouth.

_'I won't return home, that's for sure. I don't wanna be a warrior.'_ she thought again as she felt drowsiness slowly overtaking her. Her eyes grew heavy. _'I wanna live a normal human life. One without swords. One without magic. One without gods.'_

A weak smile then appeared on her face.

_'I want to have friend that I can have nice girly chats with. I could go to slumber parties and we can stay up watching movies and talking about boys.'_

Her weak smile then turned into a lecherous one.

_'Having a boyfriend would be nice too. We could do lots of ecchi stuff together. Gufufufufufu.'_

With the last of her thoughts, she finally fell into a deep slumber.

Just seconds after she went to sleep, a car was making it's way through the empty road.

Inside the car was a married couple, who looked to be in their late twenties. In the driver seat, the man had black hair and he wore a casual brown coat with blue jeans. In the passenger seat, a woman with brown hair sat their. She wore a skirt with a green turtle-neck sweater.

They were both on their way to their new house that they bought about four days ago. The married couple already moved everything from their old house into their new house.

They just went to their old home to give it when last look before they got on the road. The woman in the passenger seat, then spotted a brown haired girl to the side of the road.

"Honey, look!" she shouted to her husband, pointing to a girl on the right side of the road. "Stop the car, we need to help her!"

Doing as she commanded, her husband pulled over to the right, just a few feet away from the girl that laid in front of them.

The passenger side door flew open as the adult brunette rushed to the side of the child brunette. She grabbed the girl by the shoulders and she started to shake her.

"Miss! Miss! Are you alright?! Miss!" she yelled.

The older woman's harsh shaking came to a stop when she heard light snoring from the girl in front of her. Sighing in relief, she turned to her husband, who was right behind her.

"Dear, put her in the car. We need to take her to the hospital."

"Got it," he replied.

Slowly scooping up the girl, the man laid the girl in the back seat of their car. Once she was secured, they both departed, driving the car towards the nearest hospital.

Back inside the forest, two figures were searching through the forest. One was tall, suppressing six feet, while the smaller of the two, was of average height.

The taller one came to a halt when he spotted a mud print.

"Look! She must have wandered through here! Lets go!"

Dashing and dodging trees, the two figure then found their way onto the open road that the girl was once at.

"Well, looks like she's gone," the smaller one said.

"…The Lady will not be pleased," the older man grimaced.

Although the woman they served was sweet and seductive at time, she could be a real bitch and they both knew it well.

"Yup. We should take the long route home."

"I agree."

And with that, the two figure depart to their country that laid to the west of Japan.

**_( ~ O ~ )_**

**[WAKEY WAKEY~! EGGS AND BAKEY~! WAKEY-!]**

A hand smacked the button on the anime alarm clock, stopping the cute voice from entering Naruto's ear any further.

The alarm clock was actually the last present that Issei had bought him. Naruto considered it as a memento from him.

Besides Issei's stash of porn, that is.

_'Maybe I could just put it inside Issei's coffin. I'm sure he'd appreciate that,'_ Naruto thought sarcastically, snickering as he got up from the bottom of the bunk bed. The one that used to belong to Issei.

Two weeks had passed by and the light in Naruto's blue eyes had brightened up a lot since then. Although he was not fully over Issei's death, he was not going to sulk over it for the rest of his life. He would come to terms with it when he was ready.

If you went by the "Kübler-Ross model," commonly known as the five stages of grief, then Naruto was just starting the fifth step, acceptance.

Slowly, Naruto sat up on the edge of the bed, only to meet the sunlight that shone through the blinds of his window on the right.

Quickly getting up from the bed to avoid the sunlight, he lazily walked in the direction of his closet.

After forty-five minutes of changing and taking care of his personal hygiene, Naruto walked down the stairs and towards the door.

The blonde eleven year old was wore a white dress shirt with an orange tie around his neck. Covering most of his shirt was his black blazer and he had matching black slacks to go with it. Instead of wearing dress shoes, which were uncomfortable and hurt like hell to wear to him, he wore black sneakers that had a single orange strip on the side and orange soles.

As he walked out the door, closing it and locking it while he was at it, we walked towards the car that he would be riding in towards his destination.

Inside the blue Honda Civic were his parents.

His dad wore the exact same outfit as Naruto, only difference being the black dress shoes.

His mom wore a black mofuku and she had a black veil covering her face.

Today was the day of Issei's… and the other victims' funeral. Instead of burying Issei by himself, the parents decided that they would all burry their kids together.

That meant that a huge crowd would be there. Being surrounded by more than a hundred people, that would be sulking and crying later on, was not something he wanted while he was on the road of acceptance, but he did not really have any right to voice his opinion.

He tried to say what he had on his mind, once, but his father quickly intercepted him and told him to respect their wishes.

Finally hopping into the car, Naruto and his family took off towards the cemetery.

**_( ~ O ~ )_**

Currently at a hospital, a married couple were trying to figure out on what to do with the little girl they found. The couple had stayed over night to watch over the brown haired girl they had found out on the road side.

The young brunette had been asleep 'till eleven in the morning. When they asked her why they she was out there, she responded, lying, by saying she was running away from her abusive parents.

Unaware to whom the girl's real identity was, they quickly sympathize with her.

The brunette was homeless and the couple were arguing about taking her in.

"Why not adopt her?" the brown haired woman asked.

"Are you crazy? You just want to adopt some one from the streets, just like that?!" the black haired man retorted.

"But, aren't you the one who wanted to start a family. Besides, she's eleven. Which means we won't have to go through the baby part."

"Y-Ya, b-but, aren't we still a little too young-"

"We're almost thirty and your shooting blanks. We will adopt her," the woman said, emasculating her husband in the process.

"Alright, you win," he admitted with a slump to his shoulders

"Good! Now, lets tell her!" she said as she walked back into the room the girl was occupying.

"Got it, she-bitch," the husband mumble to himself.

"What did you say, honey?" she asked with an eerie smile.

"N-Nothing! My s-sweetie."

"That's what I thought."

As the married couple got back into the room, the brown haired girl, sat up and asked them, "When can I get out of here?"

"Soon, honey," the older brunette replied. "But before you do, how would you like to come with us?"

"Huh?" was all the young brunette could say. She was not entirely sure on what they were asking. "What were you saying."

"I was saying if you would like us to adopt you?" the woman replied bluntly.

The young brunette's mind froze. They actually wanted to adopt her, someone who just randomly appeared. Where they under the influence of something?

The girl in the hospital bed looked back at them. She studied them closely before concluding that they were just crazy. She then asked, "Why do you want to adopt me?"

"Because, me and my husband want a kid,but because of my lover here-" she said while pointing to the black haired man. "-I can't have a baby with him. We were going to adopt a kid soon, but now you're here, and you seem like a nice person."

"How can you be so sure that I'm nice?" the girl asked with curiosity.

"Because, I'm a great judge of character!" the woman exclaimed happily.

The girl just deadpanned at her for her stupid reason. Usually, she would just straight out trust strangers, but seeing how nice they were to bring her to a hospital and the fact that she could not survive on her own at her, she just accepted their request.

"Alright."

"Good! Now, lets!"

"Oh, wait," the young brunette called out to them. "Where is my toga?"

"Ah! I put it in the car, since I didn't know if you still needed it. Why?"

"My glasses are in there," the young brunette said, "And I really don't think I can go outside with a hospital gown."

"Oh, right," the woman started to rummage inside a bag that she was holding. Seconds later, she pulled out a set of grey sweatshirt and sweatpants. "Use this."

"Thank you," the girl replied.

Soon after, they departed the hospital and made their way home.

_**( ~ O ~ )**_

About four hours had passed since Naruto and his family had made it to the funeral. They had to stand up for those four hours because they were late to take a seat. Although, they all loved Issei very dearly, they just wanted to hurry the hell up with the process.

Dozens and dozens of family members had taken the spot of the white podium to talk about their loved ones. It was honestly starting to get boring for them too.

Their apathy would soon be put to rest when the people would soon look at their loved ones for the last time.

Thanks to him rushing towards the caskets, Naruto was able to go first. As he passed by every coffin, he just glanced at his dead school mates with a grief expression. When he got to Issei, he took quite his time staring at him.

Why?

Simple.

He was waiting for the right time to strike. Looking left to right, he checked around to see if anyone had their eyes on him.

No one was looking at him.

Putting his hand into his shirt, he quickly pulled out five magazines and placed them in the lower part of the casket. The part that had been closed all along.

_'If none of the angels… or devils, wherever you went, wanna bang you, then use these magazines. Rest your perverted soul. Sincerely, Naruto.'_

As he pulled his hand from the coffin, his hands briefly touched Issei's. His brother's hands felt cold. Dead cold. Although, for some reason, when he made contact with Issei's hand, he felt a surge of power coming from it. Also, the texture of his hand felt like a reptiles'.

Feeling something from his dead brother surprised the blonde greatly. He was about reach his hand out to touch his brother again to confirm his suspicions, until a hand grabbed his wrist.

He looked up to see who it was.

"Now now, Naruto. Let your brother rest in peace," his dad said scolding him.

"B-But, I felt something from him! Issei's-! He's-! He's-!"

His father sighed in disappointment

_'I thought we already went through the first stage, denial.'_

Going up to his, now, only son, he took Naruto by the wrist and he started to lead him outside.

"We went through this with already, Naruto. Issei's dead. You just need to let yourself cool down, that's all. How about go get some ramen for lunch?"

Once Naruto heard 'ramen,' he clenched his mouth shut, deciding that not being obedient at this point would have his favorite food taken away from him.

**_( ~ O ~ )_**

It was around three o'clock when the Hyoudou family returned to their home.

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!"

At this time, Naruto was in his room, pacing back and forth as he started to panic.

"How could I make such a stupid mistake."

He started to pull his spiky blonde hair in frustration. He had made a mistake that was too late to fix. And Naruto would have to live with it for the rest of his life. He, then, opened the closet door and pulled out a brown cardboard box that was about two feet in height.

He opened the box and the contents of it were exposed to him. Inside the box was filled with what any pre-teen would want to hide.

His porn collection.

"I can't believe I accidentally put the wrong magazine inside his coffin! Oh, how woe is me?!"

Streams of anime tears started to pour out of his eyes. Oh how much despair must he suffer… He felt jinxed at that thought. Looking back into the box and searched through the magazines again.

"M-My megane special! Damn you Issei!"

Although he was cursing his dead brother, who was not responsible for Naruto's mix-up, at least it showed how well the acceptance stage was going for him.

His little scene was stopped when he saw a figure appear through his window. Actually, it was through the neighbor's window. He crawled towards his window, eager to see the person.

Peeking through his window and through the neighbor's he spotted a girl around his age changing. Despite the two windows only being about a foot away from each other, a distance anyone could cover just by taking a step, the girl did not seem to notice his presence.

His perverted instincts kicked in and he began to leer at the girl.

The girl had brown hair and she had a double french braid, one on each side. Her eyes were amber in color and she wore red glasses. Her skin was fair white, not a single blemish on her, despite being covered in cuts and bruises just the other night. She had B-cup breasts, ample for a girl her age. Despite being skinny, she was slightly curvy around the waist area. The girl wore a white bra and white panties. Her whole figure stood up at 4 feet and 5 inches, about 3 inches shorter than Naruto.

The brunette was looking in to a mirror, examining herself. From Naruto's position she was facing the wall to the left of him. The next thing he noticed was her body turning around, her back facing the blonde, and and the skirt that was at her ankles.

Naruto now had a full view over ass, white panties covering her of course.

She bent down, slowly. Like, seductive slow.

Naruto felt the heat increase on his face as he ignored the blood dripping from his nose and the uncomfortable position with his lower body.

If the blonde was paying attention, he would have seen the girl's head turn to him, showing off her mischief grin.

_'I wonder if I have just stumble upon my boyfriend to be? Gufufufufu,'_ the brunette thought to herself as she slowly brought the white skirt to her waist. Once that was secured, she went to her bed, which was on the opposite side of the mirror, and grabbed the white blouse.

She slipped her hands into the sleeve and pulled the blouse over her head as she walked towards the window, which had the blonde there.

Naruto was so mesmerized by her supple appearance that he did not notice her standing right in front of him, with both of their windows open. Oblivious to the brunettes closeness, Naruto's eyes started to scan every inch of her body, occasionally stopping at her breasts.

_'Maybe that perverted homeless had a deeper effect on me, more than I had originally thought.'_

"Hey, there cutie-cat. Like what you see?" she called out to him, referring to his whisker marks.

The blonde swallowed a gulp. Thinking he was going to feel the wrath of a woman, he slowly raised his head to her.

Once their eyes made contact, time seemed to freeze for both of them. Naruto's blue eyes, that gave off a crystal-like gleam, met the brunette's amber eye's, seemed to be radiant in the sunlight.

Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii was what you heard within that silence.

Their staring contest came to end when Naruto's parents entered his room. The blonde turned his head to see his parents standing near the door.

"Ah! I see you have met the neighbor's kid?" Naruto's dad said.

"Huh? Kid? You told me that they were just a married couple," Naruto stated in confusion.

"So did we, but the neighbors just informed us a few minutes ago. Apparently, they adopted her. She's just like you," Naruto's mother explained.

The blonde turned back to the brunette, who was now seated on her window sill. They looked at each other, both surprised at the news of them both being adopted. The room went silent as both of them questioned themselves on how to interact with one another.

Naruto decided to break the uncomfortable silence. He stretched his hand out towards her, offering a handshake.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you."

"Uzumaki? Aren't your adoptive parent's name Hyoudou?" the brunette questioned.

"Ya, but, I didn't want to get rid of my old family name. I… can feel that it's really important to me," the blonde replied.

"Oh… Okay then." With an arm of her own, she reached out and grabbed Naruto's. While they shaked eachother's hand, the brunette decided to tell him her name. "I didn't have a family name before, but now I do! Kiryuu Aika. Nice to meet you, Naruto-san," she chirped joyfully.

"No need for formalities, Aika-chan."

She blushed a bit when she heard the affectionate suffix he added to her name, but, she shook it off soon enough.

"Got it, Naruto-kun," Kiryuu said, happy that she was able to make a friend so soon.

Little did they know that this would be the start a an inseparable bond.

_**( ~ O ~ )**_

In a graveyard, that was illuminated by the moonlight, a figure appeared out of no where. It was a young man with short black hair. At this time, in the middle of night, he stood over a certain tombstone, that read **Hyoudou Issei**.

"Alright, you can stop playing dead now. Your mission, here, has been accomplished."

The man heard a grunt from six feet under, signalling that the fake corpse understood. A figure started to phaze up from the ground in a leisurely fashion.

"So, how was your little rest as a dead human?" the man asked as the full appearance of a short girl. "Anything interesting?"

The girl thought for a second. She remembered how a young boy earlier today grazed his hand with hers.' When they made contact, the boy was looking at her with a weird expression. At that time, she was in the appearance of Hyoudou Issei and although she looked like him, she didn't change the texture of her dragon scales. She really did not see any reason to do so, which lead her into doing a half-assed transformation.

She also noted that some kind of power radiated of the boy. Of course it was nothing compared to her own, it did surpass any off the old four Satans or God from when she observed them during the Great War between the three factions.

Even with all that she found out, she decided to keep it to herself. After all, she did not trust the Hero faction that much nor did she care that much.

As long as they could help her with her goal, she would cooperate with them.

"Boring… Returning to headquarters," the short figure said in a feminine voice as she opened up a portal.

"Alright, Ophis. You should go first. I would like to spend sometime here before I return to headquarters," the young man said.

With a nod of her head, Ophis stepped into the portal, leaving the leader of the Hero faction, Cao Cao, behind.

All by himself at the moment, he looked up at the moon. He savored the light, since soon he would have to return to base, which was definitely not located in the human world.

The moon reminded him of his late older sister. Cao Cao used to be afraid of the dark during his childhood and his sister was always there to comfort him.

She had died a few years back. And on that day, he swore to himself, for the good of the human populace, that he _will_ eradicate all supernatural beings that would pose a threat. Before he knew it, he was laying pleasantly on the grass as the cool breeze of the night passed of his body.

Out like a log, Cao Cao would be spending the night in the graveyard.

* * *

**[AN]:** Kiryuu Aikira is in the harem! Yup, I did that. For those of you who don't know her, she's a close friend of Asia in Kuoh Academy, who just happens to be a pervert.

So, how do you feel about that?

I, for one, feel like a lolicon after I described an eleven year old's seduction scene.

Anyway,the next chapter will be the start of the cannon series!


	3. Reincarnation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School ****D×D**

**[AN]: **I'll inform you guys again, **Kiryuu Aika** is **NOT** an Original Character. Her debut in the light novel series is in the 3rd volume, _Excalibur of the Moonlit Schoolyard_. She's a minor character, a close friend of Asia. She's one of the girls that is responsible for Asia's lewdness.

Oh, right. Just to make sure (if you didn't catch it in the last chapter) **Kiryuu Aika in my story is NOT fully human, just half.** (I'll explain more of this and other things concerning her in later chapters. Probably not so soon, though). For now, she will act like a normal human being until I can find a spot to reveal her secret.

**_The Nine-Tailed Pawn_**

_Chapter 1__:__ Reincarnation_

Kuoh Academy.

A prestigious school that attracts the attention of many future scholars and wealthy people. Those that attended the school range from high school students to college students.

The former all-girls facility, now co-ed, was made up of one giant three story European-style building that served as the main studies area. Surrounding the building were smaller facilities that acted as club rooms, storage for equipment, and other athletic activities.

Proving it's high status, Kuoh Academy had a swimming pool, a few tennis courts, a baseball field, and a dirt race track that surrounded the soccer field.

Although the academy now had new building for the students, there was one old two-story wooden building that was located all the way behind the school. It was positioned under large trees that shaded the building.

The students here all wore the school assigned uniform.

For the girls, they wore long sleeved, button-down shirt. A black ribbon was tied on the collar, while a short black cape was placed on the shoulder area. Finalizing their appearance was a black skirt with white accent that stopped mid-thigh.

For the boys, they wore long sleeved dress shirts with a black ribbon on the collar. A black blazer with white accents covered their shirts and they had black pants that matched. Brown dress shoes finalized the boy's uniform.

Uzumaki Naruto was attending his second year of high school in Kuoh Academy. And presently, he was resting his head on his desk, which was located to the very end of the left row, next to the window of his classroom, which was located on the second floor.

After six years had passed, the blonde's featured had matured quite well. His hair was still as blonde, short, and spiky as ever. His deep blue eyes were the same, along with the usual tan skin.

Naruto had grown quite tall, thanks to puberty. He now stood at 5 feet and 10 inches, only a couple of inches over average height for someone at the age of seventeen. He had a lean body. His muscles were developed to lift mass that weighed twice more than himself, yet, at the same time his muscles were still flexible enough for him to do stretches that a circus acrobat could do… Okay he could _almost_ do stretches that a circus acrobat could do. There was no way in hell he would ever get both of his feet behind his head.

He still had his whisker marks on his cheeks. But sadly, the student council had demanded that Naruto were to hide the from plain sight. They said that it was distracting to the students.

Both sides had argued endlessly for the first two weeks of school and both sides were stubborn as a mule. Eventually, Naruto was the first to cave in. Now, everyday from then he had to conceal his birthmark with makeup, which was extremely embarrassing for him when he had to ask his mom for it.

He was dressed in the usual Kuoh Academy uniform, the only difference being his footwear. Instead of the school assigned brown dress shoes, that he had been demanded to wear by the student council president Shitori Sona, Naruto had worn a pair of plain black high-top sneakers with orange shoe laces.

Six years have passed since Naruto's stepbrother, Issei, had passed on. He had a rough time adjusting to his new circumstances without the perverted brunette by his side, the male brunette that is. With his perverted brown haired stepbrother gone, God decided to give him a female pervert.

It was like the almighty being was egging the Naruto into becoming a sexual demon. Was this how the incubus demons were made? Naruto did not know, nor did he want to. All that he knew was that he had a strong friendship with someone who could very well be Issei's female counterpart.

"Naruto-kun~!"

The feminine voice of his best friend rang out from behind him, disturbing his peaceful rest, as she walked towards the blonde. Normally, Naruto would lash out at anyone who would dare disturb his relaxation, but, Aika was an exception.

Despite his happy and friendly nature, he was not a morning person.

Sitting back up straight, a yawning Naruto stretched out his hands, while leaning a bit over his chair to crack his back. He turned his head to the right to see Kiryuu Aika sitting in her seat, positioned adjacent to him.

Kiryuu Aika had also grown much from her eleven year old self. She still had her medium brown hair in a double french braid, with her braids reaching her shoulders. Her amber eyes still burning with life behind her red colored glasses on her heart-shaped face.

Aika's skin was milky white, a contrast to Naruto's tanned skin, and it was free of any blemish. She was still shorter than Naruto, standing at 5 feet and 6 inches. Her breasts had grown from B-cups to C-cups and she had a flat stomach. Her figure was more curvier than she was when she was eleven, thanks to her plump, yet, firm hips.

"Morning, Aika-chan," Naruto greeted sleepily, while he used his left hand to rub his left eye.

"Hmm… Why so sleepy this morning, Naruto-kun?" she asked with a worried look, before it grew into a lecherous smile. "Ah, I see. You were staying up late watching porn weren't you?"

If either of the two were paying attention, they would have seen the ears of all of the girls, within the classroom, twitch.

Before Naruto could even get one syllable out of his mouth, every single girl, within the perimeter of them, spun their heads around and glared at the blonde.

"Ewww, Perverted trash!"

"Die, hentai!"

"The enemy of all woman!"

The screams of the female populace were heard throughout the classroom.

Naruto only gave out a sigh because he was pretty much used to this. And he had his best friend, Aika, to thank for this. He did not know why, but, ever since they both had entered Kuoh Academy in their first year, she had been openly perverted with him. She would even accuse him of doing perverted things in public, which obviously proved to be successful.

Of course, none of these were true, but, the girls failed to acknowledge his pleas. As far as Naruto was able to make out, he would never find a girlfriend as long as Aika with him. For some strange reason, he did not mind that idea.

While Naruto was busy in his less than important thoughts, Aika was observing the girls. She looked around in mild satisfaction. A few girls had a red hue on their cheeks, with reluctant looks. She knew those reluctant girls actually still had a crush on Naruto. They just called him names so no one would think that they liked the 'perverted' blonde. This would be expected since peer pressure would always get to most teens.

She remembered the first day that Naruto and herself had entered Kuoh Academy. The second he stepped through the school gates, all the girls shrieked at him and they all had hearts in their eyes. Flocks of girls crowded Naruto as they pushed Aika to the side.

From then on, Aika had done her utmost best to prevent girls, besides herself, from approaching Naruto. That is what led her to being openly perverted when she was around the blonde and it seemed to be working.

One thing both Naruto and Aika found strange was that no one had commented on the young Kiryuu's perverted ways. This kinda ticked Naruto off a bit.

"Do you mind not being so loud Aika-chan? I want to catch up on my sleep," Naruto said tiredly as he rested his chin on top of his crossed arms that were placed on his desk.

The reason he was so worn out was actually in his bag right now, however, the said object was to remain a secret for only Naruto to know.

While Naruto was doing his best to fall asleep, Aika leaned over towards Naruto and whispered into his ears.

"Ufufufufu, you know if you ever need to take care of those lustful desires of yours, you can always tap on my window and I can satisfy those urges Na~ru~to~kun~" she vocalized in a seductive, yet, teasing voice.

Her words got the right reaction that she was aiming for. The blonde began to bury his face into his arms, attempting to hide the vivid red blush on his cheeks that did not go unnoticed by any one.

Looking from the side of her eyes, Aika perceived the glares she earned from the few girls who secretly liked Naruto. The brunette smirked at her double accomplishment.

Alas, before Naruto could find the tranquility that was his thoughts, two unwanted voices reached his ears.

"I see. So, Naruto has finally caved into the worldly desires of men," a lecherous voice behind him said.

"Yes, it seems so," agreed another voice with the same amount of lechery as the first voice.

_'Sigh… Just what I need to make my morning better. These two idiots,'_ Naruto sarcastically thought, not bothering to turn their way to recognize his classmates' presence.

"Kyaaaa! The Perverted Trio has banded together again!"

"Close your legs, girls! Their perverted aura is enough to impregnate you!"

"My eyes! They burn!"

The girls all shrieked in fear.

Unfortunately for Naruto, he had been unfairly grouped and coined with two other major perverts as the "Perverted Trio." Every time Naruto heard that name, he died a little inside.

One of the perverts was named Matsuda. He had a shaved head and he wore the school uniform. This self-proclaimed lolicon has a hobby of taking pictures of girls… in perverted poses. Because of his personality he was nicknamed "Perverted Baldy" and "Sexual Harassment Paparazzi."

The other pervert was named Motohama. He had short black hair and he wore glasses that covered his eyes. He has a special ability of calculating a female's body measurements, similar to how Aika could calculate a guy's manhood. This lead to him having the nickname "Perverted Glasses" and "Three Sizes Scouter."

Oh, right. Naruto had a couple of nicknames too. They were "Horny Fishcake" and "The Maelstrom of Lust and Perverted Desires." He swore that not once he had been openly perverted around people. If he was going to be a pervert, then he would hide it like any other male teen. Still, how the hell did these people come up for a nickname for him?

"Shut up!" Motohama yelled out. "You girls are too immature to understand the beauty that is porn!" he preached while holding several porn mags…

Naruto's eyes zeroed in on a certain magazine.

_'"Red Haired Woman with Glasses: limited edition." Okay, maybe these two aren't completely worthless,'_ the blonde thought as he made a mental note to himself to 'borrow' it from Motohama.

Naruto, himself, did not notice the watchful gaze that Aika was giving him. _'It seems like he's interested in redheads with glasses… Note to self, NEVER let Naruto meet with Nee-chan… Well, it's not like she'll be the one to run into him. It's been about six years since I ran away and got myself adopted by… normal humans and she has not seeked me out, not even once… that uncaring NEET!'_

"That's right, that's right!" Matsuda, who was next to Motohama, agreed. "Only men like us are able to understand the joys and greatness of woman flesh!"

"Is that why you two are still virgins?" Aika asked, smirking at the two perverts.

Her words proved to be effective. In an instant, Motohama and Matsuda were huddled together in a corner of the room with a grey cloud hovering a few inches above them, water raining on them.

Naruto sighed once again as the teacher came into the classroom.

_'God I hate mornings.'_

_**( ~ O ~ )**_

It was late noon when an energetic blonde and a perverted brunette were walking home.

The day had gone by normally. Naruto and Aika had hanged out for the most part of the day and they would sometimes talk with Matsuda and Motohama, much to the blonde's displeasure.

Most of the conversation was held by the three perverts about their favorite porn actress… Yes, Aika had a favorite porn actress, while Naruto would converse with a few people next to his seat who did not care if he was a pervert.

As Naruto and Aika onto a bridge, made specifically for people only, that was placed above a road and lead to a park. As they were halfway across the bridge a girl suddenly stopped in front of them.

The girl looked to around Naruto's ago. She had raven black hair that reached mid-back with a V-shaped fringe. Her eyes were a deep violet, one of her most stunning features on her heart shaped face. The girl's skin was creamy white, contrasting with her black hair.

The girl also had a nice curvy figure, similar to Aika's. The only difference being her height of 5 feet and 5 inches, an inch shorter than Aika's; and her breasts that were a cup bigger than the young Kiryuu, D-Cups to be exact. Naruto quickly noted this. Her appearance was completed by a white undershirt with a red bow, a dark red jacket, and a green skirt.

The girl was currently standing in front of Naruto, fidgeting every few moments.

_'That uniform… I've never seen it around here. Where is she from?'_ that the blonde Kuoh student.

"U-Um…" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when heard heard the girl mumble. "A-Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked in a shy manner.

"Ya, that's me," Naruto said with a smile as he still wondered why she approached him.

As for Aika, she was studying the girl with a calculative gaze, but she did know one thing, _'She isn't human.'_

"My name's Amano Yuuma and I-I was wondering if N-Naruto would like to go out with me?"

That sentence had stopped the thought process of both Naruto and Aika.

_'W-What? A girl is actually asking me out on a date?!'_ the blonde thought with excitement. Naruto figured that it had something to do with the fact that she was not from Kuoh Academy. Which meant that she does not know about him being a pervert, which he was falsely accused of. And of course, he had Aika to thank for that.

_'Crap! I'm an idiot to think that no one from another school would approach Naruto-kun. I can't let this happen,'_ Aika thought as her mind set had gone into "Jealous Childhood Crush Mode," completely forgetting that the girl was a supernatural being. "Are you sure about that? In our school, he's called the "Perverted Fishcake." You should reconsider asking him out." Aika finished with a triumph look. She was confident that this bit of information would drive the unwanted annoyance home.

"I-I don't mind," Yuuma stated. A small blush appeared on her face, while she messed around with her hands.

"Eh?" both Naruto and Aika questioned with apparent shock.

"R-R-Really?" Naruto asked, still surprised by Yuuma's answer.

She gave an affirmative nod as she kept her eyes to the ground and a red hue still visible on her face.

_'Chance! For my journey towards manhood!'_ the blonde thought. A girl that did not care for his false perverseness had asked him out, so he damn-well will accept. Before his best friend could say anything else, Naruto quickly answered. "Yes! I'll be glad to go out with you!"

Yuuma smiled happily at Naruto's acceptance, while Aika gritted her teeth. She would have never guessed that a cute girl would honestly ask Naruto out, hearing he was a 'pervert.' Being caught by surprise, she was unable conjure out anything that would chase Yuuma away.

Knowing that she could not do anything else, she kept muttering, "Bitch bitch bitch bitch" under her breath.

Oh, well. She would just have to tail them. She would be damn to let anything go smoothly.

_**( ~ O ~ )**_

Toujou Koneko. Age 15. First year at Kuoh Academy.

She had white hair with two bangs that framed her face and reached past her shoulders, but, not low enough to reach her small chest. A noticeable black cat-shaped hair clip was positioned on both sides of her head. Her eyes were the color of hazel and her skin was soft white. She was a flat chested girl, A-cup, with a small body frame, standing at 4 feet and 6 inches.

At the moment, Koneko was currently in the Occult Research Club club room, which was located inside the sole old school building that was isolated behind Kuoh Academy.

The petite girl was currently standing in front of her club's president, Rias Gremory, and her vice-president at her side, Himejima Akeno.

Rias, age eighteen, had long crimson colored hair that reached her thigh, with a single strand of hair sticking out from the top of her head. She had long bangs that framed her face, reaching down to her breasts with a few bags cover her forehead in a V-shape. Her skin tone, like many other girls, was light in complexion and she had blueish-greenish eyes.

Rias' body was curvy and busty with a height of 5 feet and 8 inches. She had G-cup breasts, a thin waist, and a well-rounded ass. She was clad in the normal Kuoh Academy uniforms, which, hugged her body rather well.

Akeno, age eighteen and Rias' vice president who was standing next to her, had long, silky, raven hair that was tied into a ponytail with an orange ribbon and reached all the way down to her ankles with two antennas sticking out of her hair. Just like Rias, Akeno had two bangs that framed her face and reached down to her breasts. Her skin was a pale-snow color that seemed soft to a touch and she had violet eyes.

Akeno's bodacious body was similar to Rias' in curves, but, her breasts bordered H-cups and she had a seductive frame as she stood at 5 feet and 6 inches. And just like every other girl who was a student at Kuoh Academy, she wore the standard uniform.

It had been just about ten minutes ago that Koneko had surveillanced Naruto and she was now reporting to her club president.

"The enemy has made contact with the target… They will be meeting each other, Sunday at noon," Koneko said in a soft, monotone voice. She wasn't like many normal hormonal teens who would just talk and talk and talk. She was quick and direct when questioned, seeing no point in useless chatter.

"I see. Then that means my suspicions may be correct," Rias replied back while narrowing her eyes.

What Rias was suspecting from the second year student, Naruto, was the potential he had to be a strong asset and family member to her.

The first time she felt power radiate off him was when Naruto had attempted to put glasses on her… Now that was one of the weirdest things she had ever experienced. She also remembered that Naruto would try to dye her friend's, Sona and Tsubaki, hair with red dye.

Now that she thought about it, Rias wondered if he would accept an offer to be her servant if she promised the blonde that she would always wear her glasses around him.

Oh, well. Rias had already planned to reincarnate him once the fallen-angel would put the blonde in a desperate situation.

Also, if she was spot on the money, then she might have a decent chance of taking care of a personal problem of her's that was arranged by her family. Even though Rias' family had requested her not to fight their decision, she just could sit there and let her freedom get taken away.

"Thank you, Koneko-chan. That would be all."

Given the word to leave, Koneko exited out the club room, leaving her to do… whatever she does in her free time and leaving the president and vice-president alone.

"Akeno," Rias called out to her best friend as she kept her eyes on a chessboard that was on the desk in front of her. "Can you tell me what information you have acquired on Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked in a tone that clearly held command.

"Hai," Akeno responded. "Uzumaki Naruto. A second year at Kuoh Academy scoring average grades, although he seems to be at the top of his class in P.E.," the vice-president said as she started to list things by memory. "Height, 5 feet and 10 inches. Weight, 158 pounds. Adopted by the Hyoudou family at age 6, but, he chose to keep his surname: Uzumaki. No information before that exists. His parents are average and he had a stepbrother."

"He _had_ a stepbrother?" Rias asked to make sure she was hearing her friend right.

"Yes," Akeno confirmed. "His stepbrother was Hyoudou Issei. At age 11, he and his classmates were killed by poison. The only thing that stands out from this is that Hyoudou Issei and his classmates were killed inside a cover of mist. Nothing else is known."

Rias placed a hand under her chin, adopting a thinking pose, as she pondered on the information that she was given. She, then, waved it off, seeing how it was not something that she had to be concerned with.

"So, Rias," Akeno called out to her. Usually, Akeno would formally address her best friend as "buchou," but that was only in public. When they talked in private, or with their close friends, The ponytailed girl, would use Rias' given name. "What will you do about him?"

"Exactly as it should play out. Once the Fallen Angel fatally wounds him, I will appear and see if he wishes to live… or die."

**_( ~ O ~ )_**

"I'm home!" Naruto shouted, slamming the door that he came through it.

"Naruto? What happened?"

Said blonde looked to the right of the stairs, wear the kitchen door opening was at and he saw his stepmother standing there with a concerned look on her face.

"Guess what?! Guess what, Kaa-san?!" Naruto asked energetically.

Who could blame him?

A cute girl came out of no where and asked him out on a date! And this was a first for him!

Even though he should be skeptical about his situation, he was just too damn happy to care about the small things.

"A girl asked me out today! I got a girlfriend!" Naruto yelled with enthusiasm.

At that statement, a shocked expression was well-visible across her face.

"Umm, Kaa-san-"

"Are you serious!" cutting in, his mom exclaimed in disbelief.

"Y-Ya… Why do you sound like you don't believe me?" the blonde teen asked carefully. For some reason, he felt like he was not going to like her answer.

"Because, sweetie. You're a pervert," she stated as if it was common knowledge.

"What?! Why would you think that?!"

"Well, lets see…" his mom trailed off. She took up a thinking pose while she stared at the ceiling. "Maybe it has to do with the massive porn collection that is in your closet and under the bed…"

Naruto paled instantly as sweat started to drip from his forehead.

"Wait a minute. You have a computer, so, why are you wasting money on porn magazines?"

An anime sweat drop soon appeared on the Uzumaki's head. But that was a good question, nonetheless.

"Well, never mind about that, but, there is one thing thing you should know." Naruto's mom's voice soon had a tone of utter seriousness and of menacing threat. "You must bless me with many grandchildren!"

An unnoticed snicker came from Naruto's school bag as the blonde face planted his into the ground. Quickly getting back up, the blonde walked up the stairs that lead to his room whilst his mom was in la-la land.

Opening his bedroom door, he surveyed the area. His room was pretty simple. A full size mattress was at the right side were the top-corner of the bed was placed in a corner. A small bed stand was placed next to the left side of the bed with his alarm clock on it and a picture of his family: him, his stepfather, his stepmother, and his late stepbrother, Issei.

Next to his bed stand a window was positioned there, on the wall that he faced. A few other things in the room were two sets of matching black wardrobes, a 42 inch T.V., a game console and a few other trinkets that aren't worth mentioning.

As soon as Naruto stepped through his doorway, he tossed his bag onto his bed, letting his friend out.

**"Air! Fresh air! I can finally breath it!"** a demonic voice made itself known from an orange fox plushy.

The orange stuffed animal was about 1 feet tall when it stood up on four legs and it had nine bushy tails, soft and comfy to feel, that swayed side to side in a sync motion.

"How the hell can you even do that? You're just made out of stuffing?" Naruto asked, unfazed by the abnormal creature in front of him. He had been friends with the plushy fox for a while now, since last fall actually. This talking fox was a birthday present he got from a mysterious sender and 'till this day he never knew who it was.

**"Why does it matter? Am I that mind-blowing of an existence?"** The plushy puffed his chest out in pride and emphasis to show off his greatness.

"No, Kurama. It's just… creepy."

**"Well, screw it. So, you got any idea on how you'll spend time with your date?"** the fox asked cheekily in an attempt to fluster the boy. A satisfied grin appeared on the Kyuubi's face when he saw Naruto scratch the back of his head with a sheepish smile and a blush.

"Heh heh, not really. With Aika-chan always around me, not many girls tried asking."

**"That seems about right, you dense idiot,"** Kurama muttered to himself.

Not many people could tell that Aika had a crush on Naruto, they just thought that she enjoyed teasing a childhood friend. Although, if you were someone, or Kurama, who was aware of the brunettes crush, you would find the interaction quite enjoyable.

**"I guess that means only one thing."** A devious grin made way onto the plushy fox's face. **"Time to play some dating sims!"**

**_( ~ O ~ )_**

Sunday soon arrived and the day was nearing the hour of noon. The sun was close to it's peak, indicating that Earth was halfway done with it's rotation period, while the temperature was kept at a warm degree.

Trees, throughout the suburban town, started to grow back there leaves after enduring the winter season as the sky above was spotless blue, no cloud in sight.

It was a perfect day for a date!

Naruto was sitting on a round water fountain as he awaited for his date's arrival when a strange gorgeous girl approached him. He assumed that she worked at a cosplay cafe since he saw her with bat wings and a pointy bat-like tail. When she made it to him, she handed him a leaflet with some kind of weird circle design before she walked away.

Not caring about the paper he was handed, he stuffed it in his pocket and resumed to wait for Yuuma.

About ten minutes later, the sound of a cute girl entered the blonde teen's ear.

"Naaaruuutooo!" Yuuma yelled, her figure started to enlarge as she ran towards him. She finally stopped in front of him, using her knees as leverage to keep her from falling over while she regained a steady breathing pattern. "Sorry, I'm late." She bowed her head in apology.

"N-No, it's alright. I just got here too." Naruto said to lighten up the girl.

It was time to put his training in action. He spend three endless nights playing dating-sim games with Kurama. Although Naruto would usually find himself triggering a death flag, this was real life.

It's not like the worst possible scenario for the day would be him dying, right?

**_( ~ O ~_ )**

_'Fuck. My. Life!'_

This date was not going as planned for a certain Uzumaki Naruto.

They first went to watch a movie, a nice action/romantic film. Nothing went wrong there, but, after the movie, they went to eat at a ramen shop, which was suggested by the one and only Naruto. Although the ramen smelt strange, they still went ahead and ate it.

Bad move.

Seemingly coming out of nowhere, their muscles started to spaz out, in an epileptic seizure-like fashion. Both of them dropped instantly to the floor as there body started to twitch violently while saliva foamed out of their mouth. Good thing for them, that their little episode only lasted for a minute.

After that shitty experience, they decided to stay away from food for a while and they went to a few clothing stores. Things were nice before a brunette store assistant recommended some clothing that she conveniently had in her hands. Not seeing any harm in doing so, Naruto and Yuuma took the clothes from the assistant and went to try them on.

Misfortune struck them again.

Those clothes hod itching powder. Not just any itching powder because for some reason every time they scratched their skin, they would feel an intense burning sensation. The first thing Naruto did when they felt their burning skins, he threw his date and himself into the nearest source of water, which just happened to be a murky pond.

Being soaked and wet did not feel to good, so, they purchased the close they found that did not have any kind of powder in them and they began their way down the nearest public bath house.

Currently, Naruto and Yuuma were inside of the bath for both genders.

Yes BOTH genders! A place where both, man and woman, could enjoy one another's company in the nude. but Naruto was too irritated to relish such a situation that many men would kill to be in! She also seemed not to care too much about showing her figure to the blonde. God bless him for being alive!

Once Naruto finds the culprit behind these obstacles, he will show the hell.

After they both finished up in the showers, they went into the outdoor bath, which was currently empty.

They both found a spot that next to the wall that divided them from the girl's side.

"Ahhhhhh…"

Releasing a sound full of relaxation, their stress seemed to fade from them. Now that Naruto was relaxed, a bit of blood started to drip from his nose. His thoughts weren't too occupied on the mysterious culprit at the moment, some well deserved leering was as much as he could do at the moment.

"Now, this is a relaxing way to pass sometime," Naruto stated while in a rare moment of calmness and serenity. He stared up into the sky, with his eyelids half opened, watching a few birds pass by and a couple of planes taking flight, the same action Yuuma was doing.

"Yup, I agree," Yuuma chirped from the right of him. The peaceful look on her face told the blonde that she was finally enjoying herself.

Ever since their date started, Naruto could not help but feel as though something was bothering her, making her restless as he also noticed a bit of tenseness from her. Through out the day, the Uzumaki noticed that she gave off a few emotions that he felt immensely familiar with.

"Hey, Naruto," the girl called out in a low, but, calm voice, not taking her half closed eyes off the blue sky.

"Yeah, Yuuma-chan."

"Do you have a… dream?"

The blonde's eyebrows raised up quite a bit at the question he was given by his girlfriend, his eyes still never moved from his sky gazing position.

He wondered if this question had anything to do with the reason she was having these negative feelings that he kept noticing.

Naruto was about to answer her question, but stopped upon realization. He did not have a goal in life. His entire childhood he spent with Issei, and a bit of it with Irina, was all about having fun. As a kid, he was naturally ignorant to the world around him. With no responsibilities, he was able to enjoy living in the moment to his fullest.

Once puberty kicked in, he started to become a hormonal and his thirst for woman skyrocketed; a shit ton of tissue paper companies sure did make a hell of a lot from him that same year. And the only friend he had around him was Aika.

He remembered how often she would wear blouses that always appeared to be thin as paper or they would be loose-fitting. At that time, Naruto got the impression that Aika was not aware of the existence of bras, so, like every normal perverted teenager, he did his best to sneak a peek at the treasure that awaited him behind that one piece of cloth.

What he did not know was that Aika wore clothes like that on purpose. Teasing her crush was a hobby of her's that she enjoyed doing very much. Like on summer days when the weather was hot, threatening to peak over thirty-seven degrees Celsius (about 100 degrees Fahrenheit), she would always wear a sleeveless thin, white blouse. The heat would cause her body to sweat. She couldn't help, but do her best to make sure that Naruto could get a peak of her bare breasts. The blonde was very innocent back then. Having never before seen a real girls chest, his face would always become cherry red as steam would shoot out of his ears.

After a few years things mellowed down for Naruto. He would hang out with friends that did not go to his school and have fun.

Naruto thought that after high school, he would probably go to college and after that he would just get an office job and marry a normal girl who would give him a normal family. Things were bleak for Naruto's future and he knew that particularly well.

"I don't really have a dream," Naruto finally answered. "Do you have a dream, Yuuma?"

He turned his head slightly to the right to see her reaction.

Nothing really changed. She still seemed relaxed and her head still faced the sky as the color looked like it had changed from a light blue to a light orange; the sun was going down and his date was almost over.

The only difference about Yuuma that Naruto noticed was that look in her eyes. What was filled with calmness the last minute was now replaced by a look of sadness and yearning.

_'Those eyes… I know that I've seen the before, but, where?'_

"My dream…" Yuuma started to say, halting Naruto from going into deep thought. "My dream is to one day be a special existence to… him."

"Him?" Naruto repeated with obvious jealousy. _'Oh heeeeeell no.'_

"He-he-he-he-he"

Naruto rose an eyebrow when he heard Yuuma chuckle. What was she laughing at?

"When I say "him", I mean my father."

"O-Oh," Naruto said as a blush of embarrassment showed on his face from his evident envy.

"What did you think when I said "him"? Did you think that I was talking about another boy?" Yuuma asked in a successful attempt at teasing the blonde.

Naruto crossed his arms, turned his red face to the left, and pouted. "Hmph! Of course not!"

"Whatever you say Naruto-kun!" she said giggling at the blonde teen's reaction.

**_( ~ O ~ )_**

While Naruto and Yuuma were at the public baths, Aika was setting up her next plan and it involved a porta potty that has been recently used by construction workers.

Overlooking the girl from the top of a two story building was a small figure.

This figure stood up on all fours with pride. The air around him gave off his superiority.

His aura would make people think that he was a "hero of justice." Well, in a way, that was true.

Someone was causing mayhem to a certain couple and he was the only when that could stop the culprit.

**"Kiryuu Aika,"** Karuma muttered to himself.

The plush toy had a black face mask that covered to top of his face, a black cape was neatly tied around his neck as the wind gave it a wave motion, and he wore black spandex.

**"I hold no grudge against you. In fact, I am very fond of you. But at the moment, you are… being a cockblocker."**

Karuma was still looking at the brunette, who had no idea that she was being watched. She was currently facing a porta potty, it's door wide open, and the fox noticed that behind the object was a bush. And behind that bush was a steep ass hill! Karuma knew what she had planned for Naruto and Yuuma.

Kurama crouched down, getting ready to pounce on his target.

**"For Naruto…"** The plushy fox made his move. Jumping towards Aika, feet first, soaring down at her like a missile, he gave out a battle cry. **"I SHALL PUNISH ALL THOSE THAT DARE OBSTRUCT NARUTO OFF HIS PATH TO BECOMING A MAN!"** His feet finally connected to the back of her head as he shouted, **"KARUMA'S DROP KICK OF PAIN!"**

"What the fuck!" Aika shrieked as she was kicked from her spot and into the porta potty. It began to tumble down the hill as she cursed out in anger. "EEEEWWWWWW! WHO HAD CORN!"

With her voice only being a faint noise in the wind, Karuma knew he had done his job and he went towards his home.

**_( ~ O ~ )_**

After their time at the bath house, they Yuuma decided that they should go to the park as their last destination for their date. On their walked towards the park, a jewelry store caught Naruto's eyes, which lead the boy into making a making a quick stop.

Yuuma waited a good fifteen minutes for the blonde before he came back out. She noticed that he had a small black bag with the name of the jewelry store on it and Naruto had a beaming grin on his face. Curiosity getting the best of her, she asked what he had in there. The reaction she got from the blonde was his grin becoming wider and him holding out the bag to her.

Yuuma took the bag from him and grabbed a small, rectangular, black box that was inside of it. Her eyes grew wide, knowing that he had gotten her a present, but, she didn't know what for. When she opened the box a tear threatened to leave her eyes as she gazed at her present.

Grabbing the contents from the box, she held up a heart-shaped locket necklace that had a silver metallic sheen to it. As she opened locket, tears did fall from her eyes. Inside the locket was a picture, that Yuuma and Naruto took at a photobooth, of her and him with their red cheeks pressed against each other.

As Naruto started to freak out at his girlfriend's rearing eye, Yuuma reflected on the events that had played out between her and the blonde teen. She knew what was supposed to happen at the end of the date, which was why she tried to mentally prepare herself prior to the date, so, she would not have any regrets. She did her best to keep her heart closed to him, but, alas, it could not be done. Even when misfortune blessed them with a couple of unfavoring situations, she still found herself in a joyous mood.

Perhaps Yuuma had finally found her first love and perhaps not. She was given a job from someone she wanted to impress and she vowed that she would finish it.

Finished with her crying, she assured Naruto that she was fine and they walked towards their last destination

The scenery for both Naruto and Yuuma was tinted orange as they both walked through a park that was about half a mile away from town. Maple trees were posted all around them with not a single breeze in the air.

As they walked down the cement trail that had trees posted on both side of them, their trip through the park had become silent.

While Naruto though that they were basking in the silence, just a couple that wanted to savor their time together, Yuuma was steeling herself for the climax of her mission. While she was in the process of setting up a blockade around her heart, her hand briefly brushed against Naruto's.

Her eyes enlarged as she prayed to herself that her date wouldn't hold her hand.

When Naruto's hand brushed against Yuuma's, he took it as a sign to hold her hand.

Once he caught her hand inside of his, he moved them so they would intertwine together. Naruto's emotions had let them be known when a shit-eating grin appeared on his face. Wanting to know how Yuuma reacted, he glanced to the side and saw that her head was down cast. He looked into her eyes and noticed that her eyes were devoid of any felicity that she used to have. Instead, they were filled with sorrow and pain.

On instinct, he let go of her hand and faced the way they were heading.

A fountain came into sight as Yuuma came to a stop, followed by a confused Naruto.

"U-Um, Yu-Yuuma-chan?" the puzzled blonde asked.

"Naruto," she whispered in a low tone.

"Yes?"

"Do you… love… me?" Yuuma's tone was so hushed that Naruto had to take a few steps towards her to hear her.

Once again, she found herself praying. Praying to anyone that would listen to her. Even if that being had to be God, himself, she would still pray to him that Naruto's answer would be that one that would break her heart. She wanted to hear the word "no", so the pain of killing her first love would be easy.

Unfortunately, her prayers ceased to be answered.

"Yes! I do love you, Yuuma-chan!" Naruto stated firmly without any hesitation. The harden look in his eyes told her that he was not lying.

Naruto truly believed that he had found his first love… or maybe it was love at first sight? If he didn't believe it then, he believed it now.

With his answer known, she walked up to the fountain, her back towards him preventing Naruto from seeing her teary eyed face.

"I see…" Her voice was low, but, still audible. "Naruto-kun… can I ask you of a… favor?"

She turned towards the blonde, showing her widened eyes with a dilated pupil with tears flowing out of it. Her face showed that her mind was was on the verge of breaking.

Panicking at her state, Naruto yelled, "Yes! Anything for you, Yuuma-chan!"

She took one step forward and asked, "Can you die for me?"

Naruto's eyes widened, shock apparently on her face. His body seemed frozen, as if his body was shut down.

She rose one hand up and before Naruto could do anything, a spear of light was plunged into his abdomen. He reached for it, touching it for only a brief moment before it disappeared. The only evidence of it being there was the large gash that seemed as if he had been hole punched.

Naruto's body fell lifelessly on the ground as crimson fluid started to paint the concrete. With the remaining strength that he seemed to posses, the blonde raised his head to look at Yuuma.

When his head faced the direction where she was positioned only a moment ago, he found it empty. He let his head fall back down to the ground as the only thing that was in his vision was the starry night.

_'Damn, I didn't see this coming. Did I miss a death flag?'_ the teen mused in his thoughts.

On death's doorstep, Naruto couldn't help, but, find the situation he was in as a joke. Not only did he lead his characters on the tragic routes in games, but, he could also find them in real life.

_'Oh, well… At least I got to date such a cute girl… Hah Hah, my date was also my murderer… My luck is bad.'_

He slowly raised his hand in front of his face and saw his scarlet dyed hand. He never did get to see an actual girl with red hair and glasses, did he?

Naruto didn't have much in his life and he knew that there was nothing special that awaited him in the future. He just lived for the sake of… his parents.

_"Do you have a... dream?"_

Yuuma's question resounded with in his head as he memorized their moment inside the bath.

_'Do I have a dream? Hell no... But, I do have a goal... and that is to out live my step parents! They already lost Issei… I can't fucking die on them too!'_

Strength seemed to naturally come to him. Turning around on his stomach, Naruto had desperately crawled towards the direction of his home. It was obviously a futile attempt on his part and he was aware of that, but, he refused to die there like a dog.

He needed to try, even if it was just grasping at straws.

…Even if he needed to sell his soul to the devil, he would do so.

The world around him started to darken, endless blackness would soon be the only thing he would forever see.

Just as he was about to pass out, the last words he heard were, "…You will live for me! As my Pawn!" and he was out.

* * *

**[AN]:** So, how was this chapter? Any good? Enjoyable? Please let me know.

The reason I had Naruto fall in love at first sight was so he won't fall in love at first sight in the future. And Yuuma's reaction and her past will be revealed in about... 3 - 4 chapters.

Concerning Issei and his involvement with the Hero faction, I'm probably going to write a B-side (a chapter or two) after every Arc that centers around him and the Hero faction.

Kurama's situation (him being a stuffed animal) will be explained either in the next chapter or in the B-side chapter.

If there's anything else your confused about, please let my know and I will try to answer it.


	4. Pawn and Buchou

**[AN]:** This chapter took too damn long to put out and I apologize for that. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take more than a month.

**_The Nine-Tailed Pawn_**

_Chapter 2: Pawn and Buchou_

* * *

It was Sunday as the evening sun began to hide itself behind the horizon.

Inside the Occult Research club room, Rias Gremory, along with her peerage, waited anxiously for the only summon that they were expecting on that day. For the past few days, they had delayed their daily handouts of leaflets so they all could focus on one human in particular.

Koneko sat on a navy blue couch with a blank expression on her face as she licked her lollipop. On the couch opposite to her, sat Kiba Yuuto, a handsome, blonde and blue eyed second year, with a smile on his face. Himejima Akeno stood up, patiently, by the desk that her president, Rias, sat in.

Everyone inside that room were all waiting to be summoned by Uzumaki Naruto, a boy Rias had noticed that gave off huge amounts of power since last fall.

Two Sacred Gears came to mind when she thought about what kind of power he held. It could have been either Boosted Gear, a Sacred Gear that takes the form of a red dragon-like gauntlet, or Divine Dividing, a Sacred Gear the takes the form of white dragon wings. Both Sacred Gears held the power of dragons that had the potential to kill God.

If Rias' assumption was right, from the massive energy that seemed to seep out of him, she would be getting a new Peerage member that would benefit her in the near, or late, future.

Her thoughts were soon cut short when a magical circle with the symbol of the Gremory Clan appeared on her desk. In a flash of bright red light, a single paper of paper.

Rias picked it up and read the contents of it. It was a contract that was from Naruto, nothing she did not expect until she saw who he had summoned. Her eyes widened slightly at the name.

Akeno picked up the look on her president's face.

"Ara Ara, what seems to be surprising, if I may ask, Buchou?"

Not even bothering to look at her vice-president, favoring to study the document more closely, Rias replied, "Not really. I'm just surprised that I'm not the one that he summoned."

Her reply earned raised eyebrows from everyone around the room.

"Who was summoned, Buchou?" The one who spoke up was Yuuto.

"The contract states that Koneko-chan has been summoned."

Eyebrows were raised all over the room.

Usually, when someone who holds high power, whether physically or not, wants to summon a Devil, the High-class Devil, Rias in this case, is most likely the Devil that answers the summon.

The reason why Rias took an interest in Naruto was because she suspected great power within him. She was more confident when the Summoning document appeared on her desk.

It was a sign that her prediction was right, since the Fallen Angels wanted to eliminate any potential threats.

Although, once she saw she was not the one being summoned, uneasiness started to fill inside of her. What if she was wrong? What if the blonde boy was not special like she thought?

She then shook her head, erasing any unwanted thoughts from her mind.

"Oh, well." Rias stood up from her desk as she walked over to Koneko. "I will accompany Koneko-chan, then."

A magical circle with the Gremory clan symbol appeared at a spacious area in the club room as Rias and Koneko walked towards it's direction.

Turning around towards the other two while the Magical Circle they were standing on began to glow, the redhead smiled at them with a look of confidence as the white haired girl kept a neutral face.

"When I return, we will have a new powerful comrade… and a new family member of the Gremory clan," Rias stated proudly.

In a flash of bright red light, Rias and Koneko teleported off towards the summoner, Uzumaki Naruto.

Literally seconds later, reappearing near a water fountain that was placed deep inside the neighborhood park, Rias and Koneko found themselves at their destination.

Almost immediately, their noses picked up that scent of iron. The smell was thick enough to catch a taste of it if you had your mouth opened long enough for it to cling onto your tongue.

Tilting their heads down towards the source, they found their target, Naruto, on the scarlet-painted cement with a huge hole where his stomach should be.

The scene in front of them was not surprising at all; in fact, Rias held a grin of satisfaction, given that he was a situation that gave her an advantage. The boy in front of her would be desperate to live and she would reincarnate him with, by her estimate, all eight Pawn pieces.

Though she did notice that while the power coming from him was the same she had been feeling for months, it felt... minuscule.

As Rias was deep in her own thought, Koneko analyzed Naruto's near-dead body herself. What interested the petite girl was that she felt a small youkai presence from him. She wondered to herself if there was a Sacred Gear that had an actual youkai sealed inside.

Koneko's thought stopped when she noticed a small red magical circle appear in front of her president. She knew that Rias was about to summon her Pawn pieces.

As a small glow of Pawns being formed above the magical circle, Rias began her speech. A speech that she did practice for.

"Looks like you're dying. Your wound… oh my, looks like something interesting happened to you."

Naruto did not respond. All he did was look at the blood smeared hand at the positioned right in front of himself. He seemed to not have known of her presence nor Koneko's.

The blonde's daze-like state was something that Rias found favorable. And since Naruto lost a lot of blood, he would not be thinking straight, so the probability of having an argument and/or struggle with him would be less than normal.

The next movement that came from the blonde was something that showed his desperation. Desperation that Rias needed, so that the guilt of defiling a cornered human, who had no choice or say in the matter of becoming her servant.

Naruto rolled over, onto his stomach, ignoring the hellish pain that seemed to run throughout his body as he began to pull his body towards the city.

With a smile on her face, Rias to continue her speech as all eight of her Pawns finally manifested, resting on the Magic Circle that acted as a platform.

"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. You're life that is. From now on, you will live for me! As my Pawn!"

**_( ~ O ~ )_**

Kurama was sitting on Naruto's bed, watching an anime that had a main protagonist that could be best described as a Chinese Electric Batman.

About thirty minutes had passed since he had "justified" Aika's actions towards the blonde and his date.

Without notice, the plush toy felt a fluctuation of power coming from the park that was weirdly positioned far, far from the town. A sly grin crept onto his face.

Just before Naruto had gone out on his date, Kurama sealed a huge amount of chakra inside the blonde. It was about half the amount that Naruto used to have, back in their past life.

The purpose of this was to make the Fallen Angel confirm that the blonde had a, somewhat, Sacred Gear, which would then lead to her killing the boy. Using the the boy's death at the hands of the Fallen Angel as confirmation, the Devil that was keeping an eye on the boy would then choose to reincarnate him.

Also, due to Naruto's lack of strength, the blonde would have to train extensively to become adept to using the chakra sealed within him before he could actually wield his actual Sacred Gear, which just so happens to be Kurama himself.

It was at this time that a creepy, bone-chilling voice made itself heard to the Kyuubi.

**[So, it seems that the blonde runt has finally become a Devil. They sure did take their sweet time, filthy vermins]**

**"It doesn't hurt to be cautious, now, does it?"** Kurama asked rhetorically. Devils did not just reincarnate any human that was near death. Devils would reincarnate a human, or any other being, that had valuable power.

**[…It seems so. But I thought that they would have made contact with him the moment he opened that box you were in a few months back.]**

**"Hmm… I see your point. Devils are supposed to be greedy creatures, right?"** Kurama questioned in an indifferent tone.

**[Fa! I don't know what goes through the minds of those. The only thing I know is that their way of reincarnating humans into supernatural beings only take a brief moment. I would have reincarnated him into one of my kind, but, unfortunately, the time period for that takes an extensive amount of time.]**

**"It's understandable,"** Kurama replied as he stretched himself for a bit. **"I'm just glad you had a way for Naruto to use my powers without having to seal me inside of him."**

A chuckle from the creepy voice was heard for the next few second until it found composure.

**[For now****, I shall take my leave. I will be back, once the runt decides to seek power.]**

A simple grunt was Kurama's answer as the voice faded from his mind.

A sigh escaped his mouth, thinking that he was free to relax again. Unfortunately, much to the plushy's displeasure, he had another visitor.

"You... piece of shit," a venomous voice hissed from the window that faced the Kiryuu household.

"Me? Shit? I think the smell is coming from you," Kurama replied cheekily at a waste-covered Aika, who was scowling at the Kyuubi from her bedroom. "Aren't you tracking crap into your house?"

"Shut it! I'm like this because of you!"

"It wouldn't had happen if you weren't trying to sabotage Naruto's date."

"Of course! She's a god-damn Fallen Angel! That's why I was ruining their date!" Aika yelled out. Although it was true that she wanted to save her best friend from a forlorn fate, she was also jealous that some "Crow", a name she used to refer to Fallen Angels, managed to go an a date with her Naruto! Yes, _her_ Naruto. Technically, he wasn't, but she would fix that soon enough. "Are you trying to get him killed?!"

"That's the plan, Kiryuu," Kurama said in a bored tone as he focused back onto his anime. Before the brunette could respond, the plush-fox decided to tell her the plan. "He needs to die, so he can be reincarnated into a Devil."

"Wha-What?!"

"Shhh, you'll attract attention, screaming like a banshee," the Kyuubi said with an annoyed expression. It reminded him of a certain pink and blonde duo... back when they were pre-teens at least.

Complying with the plushy's request, the Kiryuu coughed into her hands a few times to clear her throat.

"Why would you want him to become a Devil? Isn't living a normal life more appealing?" Aika asked with genuine curiosity. Looking back on her history, before the young Kiryuu was adopted, she was forced to train as a warrior due to her 'family's' standing... that was what she was told at the very least, but she didn't believe that reasoning.

"Nope," Kurama simply replied. He looked at Aika to see an expression of disbelief on her face, then he turned his attention back towards the television. Before the girl could say anything, her mom came into the room.

"Aika! Wh-Why do you smell like... shit?!" she asked while she pinched her nose together to prevent the odor of crap from entering.

"U-Uhh-Umm-"

"Never mind that, just go take a shower!"

Sighing in defeat as she walked towards her door, Aika made her way towards the bathroom to take a nice long bath, but, not before she turned towards Kurama and made a "we're not done talking" look.

"Finally... now, back to my anime..." Letting out a sigh, the Kyuubi thought that he would be able to enjoy his anime, only to find the ending credits being played. "Fuck!"

_**( ~ O ~ )**_

Inside the Occult Research club room, a fully healed Naruto laid on the couch that was formerly occupied by Koneko. Besides the blonde, Rias and her peerage were also inside the room.

Yuuto and Koneko were on the couch opposite of Naruto; the handsome blonde sat there, smiling, while he kept to his own thoughts, and Koneko sat there, licking her lollipop and occasionally glaring at the unconscious body of Naruto for taking her couch.

Akeno was busying herself by making tea, while standing next to her president's desk with the same smile that she would always wear. Rias stood behind the couch that Naruto's unconscious occupied for the moment as she stared at him, almost in a glaring manner, while she was in deep thought.

The reason for this? Simple.

Out of the eight Pawn pieces that Rias laid out for Naruto's body to consume, only two Pawns seemed to be enough to reincarnate the blonde. This outcome was very disappointing to her.

In the hopes of finding a human with rare powers, she stumbled upon someone who was just above average.

_'Well, he was worth more than one Pawn, which means he might have some sort of special ability, or an average Sacred Gear… Maybe a Twice Critical?'_

Rias then let out a sigh of defeat as she walked towards her desk to sit in.

"Care for some tea, Buchou?" Akeno asked Rias, who sat comfortably in her chair.

"No thanks, Akeno." Rias began looking through some documents that laid on her desk.

"So, Buchou, what have you decided to do with him?" the raven-haired girl asked as she gazed curiously at Naruto motionless form.

Akeno already knew the answer, but that didn't stop her from asking. Since the first day she was introduced into Rias' peerage, she received nothing, but love and care from the teenage Gremory and her family. And from then on, she had witnessed Rias' acts of kindness many times.

"Although my assumption was wrong, that does not change the fact that he is now my adorable little servant. I treat everyone that is part of our family with love and affection, therefore, I will treat him as such," Rias stated with pride and conviction.

Although they all knew her answer, that didn't stop them from feeling their respect and happiness grow for Rias.

"Now that I decided to keep him, would any of you be willing to take him home? I would do it myself, but…" Rias trailed off, sending a dirty look to a pile of papers on her desk.

Koneko raised a hand in the air as she kept linking her lollipop. "I can do it, Buchou," she said in her usual soft and monotone voice.

"Very well. Akeno, Yuuto, you two are free to leave. I'll be busy with my… paperwork," Rias said, grimacing at the end of her sentence.

Yuuto left after saying his "goodbyes" to his club members, while Akeno decided to stay be her president's side. Koneko then disappeared into a Magic Circle with Naruto on top of her shoulders.

Koneko soon appeared inside a room that belonged to the blonde. The room was dark, the only source of light just happened to be moonlight that came through window. Although, light wasn't needed since all Devils had the ability to see their surroundings clearly in the dark.

After taking a few step towards Naruto's bed, she laid him down under his covers, his clothes still on. After she covered the blonde, she was about to walk into a clear space of the room until a certain object, that was placed on the nightstand, caught her interest.

_'Kyuubi…'_

Koneko turned her gaze from the plushy to Naruto. Focusing more on the blonde, she noticed black whisker markings that looked a bit faded.

_'Kitsune…'_

Koneko's suspicion of Naruto being a youki increased. As her eyes lingered onto his body, she noticed that chakra, also known as one's life-force, one's aura, or even one's inner power, would leak a bit from his body every few seconds. Which was weird since only those who practiced Senjutsu should be able to see other being's chakra and Koneko knew that she had not even once attempted to use Senjutsu.

Even though Senjutsu gave one the ability to use their life energy as a weapon along with many other perks, it also absorbed the malice and ill-will of the world; absorbing too much of this eventually results with the user becoming drunk on power.

Koneko slowly approached the boy, admiring his chakra. She knew it was chakra from a youki, though that was not the reason for this warmth she was feeling.

To her, a youkai was not something she would be fascinated by since she was one herself, but for some reason, she felt strongly attracted to Naruto's. It felt dense and extremely powerful, but at the same time, it felt warm, comforting, and even inviting.

Without her even noticing, her left hand found themselves gradually closing in on the blonde. About a few inches away she was from Naruto as she felt the chakra warm her-

_**phhhhhhhhhrt**_

Koneko jumped back a few feet when she heard… a fart. Now out of her daze-like state, the petite girl looked all around the room as she tried to look for the source of the unappealing sound. Her eyes finally fell upon the plush fox that was on the nightstand.

_'Stuffed animals don't talk.'_ She shook her head, disappointed at what she was thinking. A bright red Magic Circle lit up from under her and her form soon disappeared.

Now that she was gone, the plushy let out a sigh. Half of the reason was because a Devil appeared inside the room without warning, which only gave him so little time to turn the television off, run towards the bed stand, and suppress his chakra to a level that could be considered non-existent.

At that moment, one thought went through his mind.

_'This is the last time I order Mexican for take-out.'_

_**( ~ O ~ )**_

Kiryuu Aika, a perverted seventeen year old girl and a childhood friend of Naruto, woke up to the sunlight that escaped the blinds of her window. Sitting up from her bed with her back slouched, she gave out a yawn as she stretched both of her arms in the air.

Taking a look at the clock that rested on the nightstand next to her bed, she noted that it was [6:15], enough time to perform her morning ritual before she could meet up with Naruto…

Aika sighed, remembering that Kurama told her about Naruto becoming a Devil. She still had not confronted Kurama about why he thought Naruto being a Devil. With her thoughts mostly focused on Naruto, she started her morning with a shower, followed by dressing up in her school attire, then to fixing her hair into french braids, and finally, she ate a simple breakfast a cereal, a muffin, and three glass of orange juice.

"Bye Kaa-san!" Aika shouted as she closed the door to her home with her school bag slung over her left shoulder. Turning right, to wait in front of Naruto's house, she froze when she saw one of Kuoh Academy's "Two Great Onee-sama" in front. _'Great. That pony-tailed Devil waiting for **my** Naruto.'_ Aika shook her head to compose herself and walked right next to the raven-haired girl. "Ah, Akeno-senpai, what brings you hear?"

Said girl looked to Aika on her left with the same smile she always used. "Ara, ara, might you be Naruto-kun's girlfriend?" she teased.

The brunette gritted her teeth at when Akeno addressed Naruto with affection as if she knew him, but she managed to give the Devil a "genuine" smile. "Ahahaha. You're really funny, Akeno-senpai."

The busty girl seemed to buy it. After all, while she knew the existence of the supernatural and the Devils that occupied the school, the Devils didn't know of Aika's demi-god status. A plus for her if she had to say so herself.

"Ufufufufu, then I guess he's free for me to take," Akeno teased again. This time she got some results.

A tick mark formed on Aika's face as her smile faltered a bit.

"Ara, did I upset you?" Akeno asked with what appeared to be an true concerned face. But Aika knew that Akeno was enjoying herself in an attempt to rile up the brunette. Which was starting to work. "Don't worry Aika-chan, I won't steal your man… yet."

_'Oh, I'm so gutting you with Bident.'_ Gaining back her composure that she lost for a moment, Aika re-asked Akeno, "What bring you to Naruto-kun's house _senpai_?"

"Ufufufufu, not much. I just felt like walking to school with my kouhai and possibly see if he would like to join the Occult Research Club?"

It was at this point in time that their conversation came to a halt when they heard a door open. Coming out of the house both girls were standing in front of was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, wearing the same uniform other male students wore and his unauthorized black and orange high-top sneakers.

Walking towards them, the blonde yawned before he would acknowledge their presence as he stopped and faced them. "Morning, Aika-chan. Morning… Himejima-senpai."

"There's no need to be formal around me Naruto-_kun_." Akeno earned a glare from Aika and a confused look from Naruto.

"Well, alright then, Akeno." Although it was confusing that an older student, one of the the "Two Great Onee-sama" no less, but he wouldn't argue with her. It's not like he cared to respect anyone with higher power or influence. Sona could prove this since Naruto was a thorn in her ass, literally in a few cases.

Walking past both girl, they soon followed him as he began to travel towards Kouh Academy with Naruto being flanked by both girls; Akeno on his left and Aika on his right.

Akeno had a killer body, which was easy to tell since the uniform were a perfect fit on her, showing her perfect bust to hip ratio. Not only that, but her violet eyes and long black ponytail were a rarity in themselves.

Although Aika wasn't as busty or curvy as Akeno's, it was obviously well-developed than most girls at Kuoh Academy. Her breast might have been average, but they were perky and hopefully the would stay like that for a very long time. Not many males would admit it, but she was on many guy's "Want To Date" list. They would have attempted to advance on her, but, there were a few obstacles.

One - Aika had what most people call an undying love for Naruto, though the blonde is too dens to see this. On a side note, Kurama found this funny since Naruto used to have undying love to someone else in the past.

Two -Her personality was a little too much for some males. Openly perverse wasn't a bad thing for them, but they knew that girls would revere them once Aika would start to ramble on about porn. The only guys in school that didn't fall into this reason were Matsuda and Motohama. Half their reason was because she would piss them off and the other half just happened to to be the third reason.

Three - The guys feared Naruto. Don't get the blonde wrong, he was naturally friendly and nice as most guys would notice this - not personally since Naruto had a reputation as one of the Perverted Trio. But, Naruto was not nice to people who would hurt his best friend. Naruto knew pranks that were both painful and humiliating and there existed a few guys who would confirm that… and they all gained a fear of toe nails, jam, and dildos.

"So, Naruto-kun, do you have any extracurricular activities you do after school?" Akeno asked wanting to break the silence.

Naruto didn't say anything and just shook his head. He never really did that much after school. His only hobbies were gardening, eating ramen, and other things that involved anime, manga, and light novels. And most of his hobbies were done when he was with Aika. He also did like experimenting with thing, but that was only when something truly gained his interest.

"Well then, would you consider joining the Occult Research Club?" asked Akeno. The way clubs worked in Kuoh Academy were slightly different than most schools. At Kuoh, club presidents had the right to deny a person's request for joining a club. It was thanks to that, that the Research Club was able to stay human free.

Before Naruto could say anything, Aika interjected.

"Sorry, senpai, but I already asked Naruto to join the Science Club with me."

"Oh. Did he say yes?"

"Well, umm, I didn't really get a reply yet…" Aika began to become unsteady with her words as she tried to find a better excuse to at postpone Naruto's new life into the supernatural.

As Aika and Akeno started to argue about Naruto, the said blonde was tuning them out. He truly hated mornings, this was a well-known fact, but for some reason, the morning today seemed to irritate him extra more today.

Who ever the sucker that was going to earn his fury was not going to be lucky.

As Naruto, Aika, and Akeno walked through the gates of Kuoh, negative comments about Naruto started to spread like wildfire. Girls shrieked when they saw their "Great Onee-sama" with the "Perverted Fishcake" and boys started to mutter about how lucky of a bastard he was and a few started to organize into Anti-Naruto groups. This was also the day the biggest club was made, the "Death To Naruto Alliance".

As they closed in on the entry way, Akeno stopped with Naruto in hand.

"What are you doing, senpai?" Aika was slightly aggravated at the moment. Three glasses of orange juice seemed to be too much for her bladder.

"I'm going to take him to Buchou. She is very interested in meeting him and Naruto does not seem to mind, right?"

A grunt was the only thing that proved his will to go.

His mind and body were not in perfect condition. His mind was so stressed and attentive on Yuuma that he forgot to ask Aika about her. Naruto refrained from telling anyone else due to her reputation, they would think "Who would date a pervert?"

"Fuck," Aika muttered as she ran into the academy. She was on the verge of pissing herself and she would not let that happen.

A good few minutes passed as the brunette finished her business. She walked towards the front doors of the academy to see if they waited for her, not that she hoped for. True to a fault, Naruto and Akeno weren't there.

It would be pointless to chase after them now so she just concerned in defeat and walked towards her classroom. If she can't stop Naruto from going into the supernatural world, then she would rejoin it. Even if she had to revisit the past to do so... She had made her resolve for this, a few years prior.

Aika walked the hallways of the school she started to think about her current interest and hobby, writing novels… in reality, writing was her aspiration. To able to write your own world was something she would call her dream career. Of course she had never written one before, but she had done doujinshi of manga and light novels before, so she had some writing experience.

In fact, she was a fan of the "Twilight" series by Stephenie Meyer. She may have been a pervert, but she was still a girl at heart. Romance was something she had and still dreams of. She also liked to read verse novels. Recently she picked up a book called "Impulse" by Ellen Hopkins and she got hooked on it immediately.

_'Poor Connor. In the end he chose to jump off that cliff.'_

Sighing to herself, Aika walked in and sat in her desk. Instantly, she once again became lost in her thoughts.

_'Gufufufu, oh Naruto-kun~ Would you like to taste my cherry?'_

"FUCK YOU, BITCH!"

"What!" exclaimed Aika as she quickly stood up. Observing the room, the brunette found herself to be the center of attention. "Hahaha… Sorry," she apologized sheepishly as she sat back down. _'No one seemed to noticed Naruto's scream… Sigh… Guess Naruto must be done talking to those Devils. He doesn't sound too happy, too.'_

_**( ~ O ~**_** )**

Naruto was walking towards the back of the school with Akeno leading him. As they walked, the blonde was breathing in and out, doing his best to regulate his breathing and calm himself.

He didn't want to make himself a bigger spectacle than he was now. No doubt, two people who were reputed as a huge pervert and one of the top beauties of the school would be sure to attract a _lot_ of attention…

But, much to the blonde's surprise, no one was staring, or glaring, at him. In fact, it looked like they were staying clear of them. Almost like they were being repelled by them, but at the same time, they seemed unaware of their presence.

"I had a Magical Barrier set up around us," informed Akeno as if she picked up on his thoughts. "It would be troubling if other people found out where we were heading to. The place we are walking to also has a Magical Barrier."

Naruto nodded in understanding, but he was still troubled to why he had to meet the Occult Research club president now… Not that he cared for being late to class.

A few more minutes of walking in silence and they soon found themselves closer to the old school building. Though when he looked under the tree that was in front of the building, he felt like he would be meeting the Occult Research club president there.

Probably because right under the tree, a table with two chairs on opposite sides and a set of tea cups were present. Though, the give away had to be the the buxom redhead who was happily indulging in her beverage.

Rias stopped sipping her tea and gave a warming smile, once Naruto took the chair in front of her and plopped down in it.

"Would you like some tea, Uzumaki-san?"

"No thanks, Rias-senpai. So, was there something you needed from that couldn't wait 'till after school?" he questioned with disinterest.

I small sigh escaped the redhead's lips. "Unfortunately, yes. I have some paperwork that concerns my family… and another family that is close to ours."

A nod from Naruto told her that he understood. Taking another sip of tea, Rias cleared her throat.

"Uzumaki-san, do you believe in the supernatural?"

Naruto rose an eyebrow when he heard her question. He couldn't really dismiss it, he does have Kurama after all. He still didn't know how the hell that plush toy could talk, but, he sure was one hell of a friend.

"Sure," he said simply, finding no harm in answering truthfully.

"I'm glad to hear that. Then, I will be direct with you. I, as well as the rest of the Occult Research Club members, are Devils."

Rias paused for a bit to see Naruto's reaction. A few seconds of brief silence and she received a nod.

"We, Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels for hundreds of years over the possession of the Underworld, or Hell as humans call it. The Underworld, is split between Devils and Fallen Angels. Devils increase their strength by gaining sacrifices that human's make take to form a past with us. Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to kill Devils. At this point in time the Angels from Heaven chose to intervene and eliminate both races under God's order. So, currently, Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels have bad blood with one another. Does this all make sense to you Uzumaki-san."

The air was noiseless. Dead silence.

Naruto was rubbing both of his temples with his the points of his index finger and middle finger.

Devils? Angels? Fallen Angels? A talking plushy was something he could except, as strange as it seems, but beings that are supposed to be myths? It was just too hard to swallow.

Minutes passed as the silence grew longer. Rias tugged her sleeve a bit to reveal an antique wristwatch with a golden frame.

"Eight-sixteen. Classes start at eight-thirty," she muttered to herself.

"Ah." Naruto face showed realization. "I get it now."

Rias sighed in relief to herself. She really wanted to go rest in side the nurses office now. She had so much paper work last night that she only had a few hours of sleep.

Sure, the paperwork took up all the time she had now, but it would all be worth it in the near future.

"Chuunibyou."

"Huh?" Both Rias and Akeno, who was by the redhead's side standing quietly, both replied in confusion.

"The Occult Research Club is full of people with chuunibyou, hahahaha!"

The Two Great Onee-sama gaped at the blonde's conclusion.

Chuunibyou, another term would be Middle School 2nd Year Syndrome, is a common stage growth one gets during their second year of middle school, but there are those who have it even when they're older.

There are three types of chuunibyou and Naruto had to guess that they were near the Evil Eye-type where the person admires mystical powers and pretend to have their own.

"I'm sorry Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai, but I'm not that interested in joining your club."

Standing up from his seat, Naruto turned around to walk off towards his.

Rias frowned at his action. Normally, something like this wouldn't phase her, but even a Devil can feel stressed. And her's was collecting up like dust.

A sly, small smirk appeared on her face.

"Amano… Yuuma."

As if those words bound him in a spell, Naruto stopped dead on the spot. He turned his head and peered over his right shoulder. His fist squeezed into fists in frustration as he tried to stop his anger from showing itself.

"What was that… Rias-senpai," Naruto said through clenched teeth.

Rias' smirk grew a bit more devious, like a predator that trapped it's prey in a corner.

"Amano Yuuma. The girl who you dated yesterday…"

So he wasn't dreaming after all. Naruto turned around to come eye-to-eye with Rias, his scowl held some seriousness to it. As far as he knew, Aika was supposed to be the only person to know about his date with Yuuma-

"And the girl who put a hole through you."

Naruto unconsciously scratched his abdomen.

_'A hole through the abdomen is a lethal blow,'_ he thought to himself, unsure of what to think. "If she put a hole through me, then aren't I supposed to be, I don't know, DEAD?!"

"Yes, you are supposed to be dead, but, we Devils have a system where we use evil pieces-" Rias held up a red Pawn piece to give Naruto a visual look. "-to reincarnate humans, or other living beings, to become our servants."

A single word echoed throughout Naruto's mind… _used_. He felt used and that just pissed him off, but, he had just one more question that he had to ask. With all his heart, he did his best to muster the words he wanted to use without choking from his anger.

"How… how did you know… about my date… with Yuuma?"

A smile found it's way to Rias' face. To her, it seemed like things were going smoothly with her conversation with Naruto… or maybe because the lack of sleep from recent days, she chose to believe things were going well in order to reduce her stress level.

"Well, I have been monitoring you for quite some time. I sensed great power radiating off of you for a few months and I noticed that a group of Fallen Angels had also taken an interest in you."

A brief pause was made as Rias took a sip of tea.

"Amano Yuuma just happened to be a Fallen Angel part of this group. These Fallen Angels wanted to get close to you to see if you could be a possible threat to them. So, after waiting a certain amount of time, they chose to get close to you to verify the threat level you pose against them."

Rias paused once again to take a sip of tea.

"As I already told you, yesterday, you were proven to be a threat to them, so they killed you. It was then, that I appeared through the leaflet summon and I reincarnated you before you died." Rias sighed in displeasure, she remembered how she was wrong about Naruto wielding a powerful Sacred Gear. Perking up quickly, she smiled at Naruto and asked, "So, now that, that is out of the way, I-"

"No," Naruto said in a low, monotone voice.

Rias looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow and a frown on her face. "No? What do you mean by "no", Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto's blonde hair shadowed his eyes as his head was tilted downwards. "It means what it means… No, I politely refuse to be part of your group."

He got out of his seat once more, turning to leave for a second time.

Upset and irritated at his behavior, Rias slammed her hands on the table and stood up fast as she glared intensely at the retreating form of the blonde.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you do not have a say in this matter. The moment I reincarnated you, is the moment that your life became _my_ property."

Turning around abruptly with a great deal amount of force, he returned Rias' glare with one of his own.

"Well, too fucking bad. I don't care and I'm NOT your property!" Naruto retorted.

"Yes, you are my property! You belong to me now and as my servant you will obey me!" she finished, panting a little after finishing her statement. Rage coursed through her like electricity through silver.

"What gives you the right to own me?! I didn't want this!"

"If I didn't intervene, you would be dead right now!"

"If you would have done something about them in the beginning, I wouldn't have been stabbed!" Naruto's face was dyed red in rage as sweat started to drip from his forehead.

Rias scoffed at him as she continued to scream at him. "Hah! Well, you're right about that! If I should have killed those Fallen Angels from the beginning and approached you myself! I wouldn't have wasted two of my precious Pawn pieces on such a worthless pervert!"

"FUCK YOU, BITCH!" Naruto turned his back towards Rias and walked off.

"Where do you think you're going! You go to school here don't you?!"

Naruto chose to ignore her as he already decided to leave the school grounds. He needed to calm himself down and a walk around town just seemed to be a good way to waste time.

"Fine! Ignore me, I don't care!" Rias turned towards the school, stomping off in the direction where the nurse's office was. A good rest was something she well damn deserved right now.

In a shrub near the old school building, Akeno popped her head out. She had been hiding here for quite some time when she picked up the whiff of death in the air. Seeing her president walking towards the school building, she rushed out to catch up to her, yet at the same time, she kept a safe distance from her.

_**( ~ O ~ )**_

"Oooooooh, I can't believe the nerve of that boy!" Rias said in exasperation as she walked through the, now, lone and quiet hallways. While Rias was ranting on about the blonde she was meeting with sometime ago, Akeno had to put up another Magical Barrier to keep the noise from reaching human ears.

"Yes, Buchou. Naruto-kun was way out of line," Akeno agreed, afraid of Rias' wrath if she dared to disagree.

"I give him another chance to live and how does he repay me?! By giving my that ungrateful attitude, that's how!"

"Hai hai, Buchou. Naruto-kun is very ungrateful."

"Akeno! Why do you keep on calling him "Naruto-kun"?! I want you shoving lightning bolts up his ass, while you igniting his balls on fire! Not you hitting on him!" Rias yelled in a… comical rage. How dare she use affectionate honorifics on the person who aggravated her!

"Now now, Buchou. Calm down, the stress is just getting to you." Akeno said, avoiding the redhead's question, as they both stopped walking. Seeing her best friend slump her shoulders it seemed that she had let it go. "How about this. You sleep in the Nurses office for the rest of the day, while I try to convince Naruto-kun to join our club after school."

A deep sigh from Rias said everything. Rias left towards the Nurse's office and Akeno made her way towards class.

* * *

**[AN]:** Just a few things I wanted to go over.

**_Two Pawn Pieces For Naruto_ -** Kurama stayed inside of Naruto's bag to draw a Devil towards Naruto; Rias and the Fallen Angels thought Naruto was powerful, but it was actually Kurama they were drawn to(But, of course, they don't know that). Naruto only has half the chakra that he used to have. It was thanks to the chakra that Naruto could worth more than one Pawn Piece. More explanation will come in about 3-4 chapters.

**_Naruto's Outburst Towards Rias -_** His mind wasn't in good shape because of the Devils weakness for sunlight and because of the whole Yuuma incident the day before.

Rias was stressed from her paper work (there is a reason why she is filling out paperwork) and Naruto is only worth two Pawns, so she's still a bit frustrated from her mistake.

Plus, I'm purposely stunting their relationship for another reason. I'm still debating with myself if I should keep Rias in the Harem or not (I might actually wed her to Riser - I kinda find this tempting). Don't get me wrong, I don't hate her, but there is a chance that I may be unable to fit her in. Oh, well.

**_Contracts w/Humans_**_ -_ Starting next chapter, Naruto will be doing his Devil job of fulfilling people's desires. There are two things I'll say right now. _(One) _I will being writing out the scene. _(Two)_ These contracts _will_ concern characters from other series. Character Cross over basically.

One - The reason I will be writing out the scene of the contracts will be because the summoners might: _(a)_ be a potential peerage member for Naruto. _(b)_Help him with his training (martial arts, weapons, ect.) _(c) _May help Naruto, one way or another._  
_

Two - I do not feel like using any Original Characters. It would be easier for me to use someone who you guys can have a perfect visual of, along with an already set personality (possibly slight OOC).


End file.
